Before Everything Else
by NyanmaruYuuki
Summary: Bien avant l'arrivée de Frisk dans l'Underground, c'est un(e) autre humain(e) qui a façonné l'histoire d'Undertale. Cette fiction consacrée autour du personnage de Chara raconte d'où provient sa haine envers les humains, et par la suite, envers les monstres.
1. Le grand jour

**Chapitre 1) Le grand jour**

Aujourd'hui c'est enfin le grand jour. Le roi et la reine ont décidé de me présenter aux autres monstres de l'Underground en tant que membre à part entière de leur famille. Ils ont déjà prévu une petite cérémonie d'inauguration : l'ensemble des monstres sont rassemblés dans la cour du château, et nous sommes supposés faire notre apparition directement depuis le balcon situé dans la chambre juste au-dessus. Je me trouve d'ailleurs dans cette chambre en ce moment même je suis sagement assise au bord du lit, les mains sur mes genoux que je fixe longuement. En vérité, j'appréhende un peu la réaction de ce peuple dont je ne connais rien. C'est vrai non ? Après tout, je suis simplement une humaine, je ne fais pas partis leur univers magique… Je n'y connais rien en magie et comment cela fonctionne ici… Bon, il est vrai que parmi les humains il existe quelque magicien, mais ça n'a rien à voir avec la magie d'ici-bas. J'ai déjà pu surprendre Asriel plus d'une fois en train de s'entrainer avec son père pour essayer d'invoquer des boules de feu, et à chaque fois je trouvais ça vraiment fascinant. Asgore m'a aussi expliqué que chaque monstre a sa particularité, et donc, ses propres pouvoirs magiques. J'ai voulu en connaitre un peu plus sur leur monde qui diffère totalement du mien, mais Toriel a jugé plus sage de ne pas en parler pour l'instant.

Soudainement, je suis tirée de mes pensées lorsque j'entends frapper à la porte qui s'ouvre déjà d'elle-même, et avec elle, le mignon petit visage d'Asriel ne tarde pas à paraitre. Il me sourit joyeusement tout en s'approchant de moi, et je lui rends le même sourire, bien que le mien soit un peu plus forcé.

« Howdy ! Tu es stressée, hein Chara ? Ne t'en fais pas, mes parents s'occupent de tout ! Les monstres sont déjà là, ils arrivent progressivement. Il me sourit encore tandis que je jette un coup d'œil vers le balcon.

-Ouais je les entends… Je resserre doucement mes mains sur mon pantalon tandis que le jeune prince prend place à mes côtés.

-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?...

-… Qu'est-ce qui va se passer si jamais ils ne m'aiment pas ? Est-ce qu'ils vont… me manger ? Mon ami m'observe un instant avant de rire joyeusement tandis qu'un rire nerveux m'échappe.

-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi Chara, les monstres ne mangent pas d'humain ! Enfin… pas que je sache… Une grimace prend place sur mon visage pendant qu'Asriel rit de plus bel. Je rigole, je rigole, c'était juste une blague ! Il reprend son calme et soupire. Ne t'en fais pas, il n'y a aucune raison pour qu'ils te détestent : tu ne leur a pas fait de mal non ? Et tu n'es pas dangereuse, si ? Je dévie mon regard vers le sol, peu convaincue.

-J-J'imagine… » Je vois mon ami du coin de l'œil m'observer soucieusement, mais il n'a pas le temps de répliquer quoi que ce soit que le roi et la reine font irruption dans la chambre. Nous nous relevons tous les deux du lit, prêt pour la suite des évènements, tandis que je suis du regard Asgore qui se dirige vers le balcon. Je prends une grande inspiration pendant que Toriel vient s'accroupir auprès de moi.

« Tout ira bien mon enfant. » Je me contente d'hocher rapidement la tête avant de prendre la main de ma nouvelle maman lorsqu'elle s'est remise debout. Nous attendons tous les trois qu'Asgore finisse son discours de présentation ou qu'il nous fasse signe pour que nous puissions intervenir. Et lorsqu'il finit enfin et qu'il se retourne vers nous, je sens les battements de mon cœur s'accélérer de plus en plus au fur et à mesure que nous avançons vers le balcon. A ma grande surprise, des tonnes d'applaudissements et de cris de joie nous accueillent, et je ne peux m'empêcher d'entrouvrir la bouche, surprise, face à tous ces monstres. C'est impressionnant le nombre de monstre et d'espèce différente… Je ne saurais pas vraiment tous les décrire, mais il y a vraiment de tout : des grenouilles, des chevaux musclés, en passant par les squelettes et des sortes de chat qui semble tout excité… il y a même des monstres qui ressemblent à des avions ou encore des cerfs ! C'est… incroyable. Puis, un silence de mort reprend le dessus sur la foule pour laisser le roi s'exprimer.

« Aujourd'hui est un jour de fête pour les habitants de l'Underground. En effet, ma femme et moi-même, ainsi que notre fils, avons décidé d'élargir la relève de ce monde en adoptant cette jeune humaine. En devenant notre second enfant, Chara octroie donc le statut de princesse de l'Underground. Des nouveaux applaudissements ainsi que des cris de joies refont surface. Je vous demanderai donc, à tous et à toutes, de traiter cette humaine au même titre qu'Asriel, et je vous demanderai aussi d'être d'autant plus prudent puisqu'elle ne possède aucun pouvoir magique. Les monstres semblent surpris par cette nouvelle puisqu'ils se dévisagent tous avec un air interrogateur. Effectivement, les humains ne possèdent aucune arme surpuissante, autre que la détermination, que nous avons découverte récemment grâce aux expériences du Docteur Gaster. Je tiens donc à remercier mon scientifique royal, ainsi que son équipe pour cet exploit. Ils s'orientent tous vers l'un des squelettes que j'avais pu repérer tout à l'heure pour l'applaudir chaleureusement. De plus, tout à l'heure je vous ai dit qu'aujourd'hui était un jour de fête puisque, en plus de l'arrivée de Chara, nous fêtons également le tout dernier exploit de mes scientifiques, puisqu'ils viennent tout juste d'achever le Core. Je vous invite donc sans plus tarder, à pénétrer dans l'enceinte du château pour fêter cela comme il se doit ! » Après de nouveaux applaudissements, tous les monstres se précipitent à l'intérieur pour certainement aller grignoter les succulentes tartes aux carannelles de Toriel. De notre côté, nous regagnions tous la chambre tandis qu'Asriel revient auprès de moi.

« Tu vois ? Je te l'avais dit que tu t'inquiétais pour rien ! Je lui souris doucement en retour.

-Oui c'est vrai… Merci Asriel. Il rit un peu avant que nous nous orientions vers Asgore.

-Bien, mes enfants, je vous laisse un instant pour que vous puissiez vous remettre de vos émotions, surtout toi Chara, puis vous pourrez descendre lorsque vous serez prêt pour aller saluer nos inviter. » Sur ses mots, il sort de la chambre, accompagné de Toriel, pour rejoindre le rez-de-chaussée ainsi que les invités. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais le premier réflexe que j'ai est de me jeter sur le lit et de contempler le plafond.

« J'ai vraiment du mal à réaliser ce que je suis en train de vivre… Je me trouve dans l'Underground… Dans la ville des monstres… Et j'ai été recueillie par le roi et la reine… Je me redresse sur mes avant-bras pour pouvoir observer mon ami. Parfois je me demande sincèrement si tout ça n'est pas un rêve.

-Oh non tu vas pas recommencer à te demander si je suis réel ou non hein ? Je ris de bon cœur.

-Mais nooon~ Je sais que tu es bel et bien réel Asriel, tout comme le reste de ton peuple, votre majesté~ Je pouffe tandis qu'il croise ses bras contre son torse, fier.

-Haha !... Hm… Techniquement, c'est aussi ton peuple maintenant. Je le dévisage un instant, le temps de réfléchir un peu, puis je finis par secouer la tête de gauche à droite.

-Nan… Je suis une humaine… Je n'ai aucunement le droit de commander tout un monde emplit de monstre… Il hausse les épaules.

-Pourtant va bien falloir t'y faire… Bon ! On devrait descendre maintenant, qu'est-ce que t'en dis ?

-Part devant, je te rattrape tout de suite si tu veux, je veux juste rester un peu ici pour réfléchir encore un peu.

-D'accord… Comme tu voudras Chara. » Après m'avoir salué une ultime fois, Asriel sort enfin de la chambre, et je ne tarde pas à me recoucher dans le lit comme précédemment pour admirer le plafond. Je crois que je ne me rends pas bien compte de la chance que j'aie… C'est vrai quoi : il est supposé y avoir une guerre entre les humains et les monstres, et on nous a toujours apprit que si par malheur, un humain tombait du mont Ebott, il ne reviendrait plus jamais puisque les monstres le massacrerai… Mais regardez où j'en suis ! Comme je viens de le dire à Asriel, j'ai été recueillie par le roi et la reine de ce monde, et ils ont accepté de me garder parmi eux comme l'un des leur… Asgore m'a même admis le titre de princesse de l'Underground, alors que je n'ai absolument rien à voir avec eux ! Je n'ai aucun pouvoir magique pour me défendre ou pour affirmer mon autorité sur l'un d'entre eux, alors pourquoi être si gentil à mon égard… ? Ou peut-être que je me pose simplement trop de question et que… je me fais juste des idées ? Peut-être qu'en réalité, j'ai tellement été habitué à la méchanceté des humains que leur comportement à eux me semble irréaliste ? C'est peut-être à cause de mes parents et de ce qu'ils m'ont fait subir que le monde me semble si noir ?... Quoiqu'il en soit, je dois sérieusement arrêter de penser au passé et aller de l'avant après tout, nous avons une fête à assurer non ? Allez, ressaisie toi Chara, une nouvelle vie commence pour toi, et cette fois ci, rien ni personne ne te forcera à faire ce que tu n'as pas envie de faire ! Un sourire reprend peu à peu place sur mon visage tandis que je me relève d'un bond du lit. Je m'oriente un instant vers le miroir le plus proche pour soigner ma présentation avant d'inspirer et d'expirer profondément. Je dois faire bonne impression auprès des habitants de l'Underground : c'est le moment de me faire de véritables amis ! Qui aurait cru qu'on pourrait trouver son bonheur ici-bas… Enfin bon, je me décide enfin à me diriger vers la sortie pour finalement quitter la chambre, direction le rez-de-chaussée.


	2. Docteur Gaster

**Chapitre 2) Docteur Gaster**

Il est vrai que même si ça fait un petit moment maintenant que j'habite avec les Dreemurr, j'ai toujours autant de mal pour me retrouver dans ce château… Pourtant je me laisse guider par le boucan causé par les invités pour m'orienter, mais rien n'y fait. Peut-être que j'aurais simplement dû suivre Asriel tout à l'heure au lieu de rester seule dans la chambre ? Le sens de l'orientation n'est vraiment pas mon point fort, quelle idiote… Si depuis mon arrivé ici je me contente de simplement suivre les habitants c'est pour une bonne raison non ? Enfin bon, au lieu de m'apitoyer sur mon sort, je ferais mieux de rester concentrer pour espérer croiser quelqu'un qui me sortira de ces couloirs infernaux.

Soudainement, après être passée devant une bibliothèque et m'être un peu éloignée d'elle, j'entends un bruit suspect derrière moi, et lorsque je me retourne, je constate que l'un des livres est tombé au sol. Hm… Bizarre… Je continue cependant de marcher tout en continuant d'observer ce livre par-dessus mon épaule, puis subitement, je ne tarde pas à entrer en collision avec quelque chose. Puisque je ne regardais pas devant moi et que je n'étais pas préparée à ça, je finis rapidement sur le sol, puis lorsque je me concentre de nouveau sur ce qui se trouve devant moi, je me rends finalement compte que je viens tout juste de percuter un squelette. J'ai du mal à savoir ce que je suis supposée faire ou dire avec ces iris blancs et ce grand sourire braqué sur moi, puis c'est finalement lui qui finit par briser le silence en sortant l'une de ses mains de sa poche pour la tendre vers moi.

« Heh, désolé, on dirait bien que t'es tombée sur un os. Son clin d'œil me rassure un peu tandis que je place ma main dans la sienne pour me remettre debout.

-Merci… Et désolée de t'être rentré dedans… Pourtant j'étais sûre de n'avoir aperçut personne dans le couloir même avant que ce livre ne- lorsque je me retourne pour désigner le livre qui était à terre, je me rends compte qu'il a reprit sa place dans la bibliothèque. … tombe… Je m'oriente de nouveau vers le petit squelette qui hausse les épaules après avoir replacé ses mains dans ses poches.

-Peu importe alors c'est toi la fameuse humaine dont tout le monde parle huh ? C'est hilarant moi c'est Sans, Sans le squelette. Je fais partit des scientifiques royaux, même si techniquement je suis simplement l'assistant du docteur Gaster. Il m'administre un nouveau clin d'œil tandis que je lui souris en retour.

-Ravie de faire ta connaiSans~ Je suis Chara.

-Heh, bien joué. Quoiqu'il en soit, je ferai mieux de retourner en bas pour aller surveiller mon ptit frère peut-être qu'on se recroisera à l'occasion. » Puis en un claquement de doigt, Sans disparait juste sous mes yeux. Je mets quelques instants avant de me souvenir que c'est un monstre, qu'ils ont tous des pouvoirs différents, et que celui de ce squelette est probablement la téléportation. Un soupire m'échappe : si c'est vraiment le cas, il aurait pu m'emmener avec lui au moins…

Bon, c'est non sans mal que j'ai rejoins enfin le rez-de-chaussée, et mon arrivé n'est pas passé inaperçu. J'ai à peine eu le temps de descendre la dernière marche des escaliers qu'une multitude de monstre se sont précipités sur moi pour me faire crouler sous les questions. C'est adorable de voir à quel point ils sont fascinés par une simple humaine comme moi : les questions qui revenaient souvent étaient liées à mes capacités. Ils me demandaient souvent comment est-ce que les humains faisaient pour se défendre sans magie et ce genre de chose. Et quand j'ai commencé à leur parler de nos inventions comme les avions, les bateaux, les tanks ou ce genre de chose, ils étaient émerveillés par notre débrouille et ils se demandaient comment des 'êtres aussi faibles' pouvaient réaliser autant de chose. Je me suis bien amusée à leur raconter ces petites infos sur la surface, et de leur côté, ils m'ont expliqué avec plaisir leur différent pouvoirs magiques. Ils m'ont dit qu'ils ne feraient rien sans magie, ils s'en servent pour absolument toutes leurs tâches quotidiennes. J'en avais déjà un peu parlé avec Asriel lorsque je suis arrivée parmi eux, mais je trouve la différence entre nos deux mondes toujours autant fascinante. Cependant, j'ai dû couper court à la conversation pour suivre Asgore qui m'a rejoint bien après pour me demander de le suivre.

Après avoir slalomé entre les différents monstres, nous rejoignons un grand squelette que je soupçonne être le docteur Gaster. Il est bien plus impressionnant lorsqu'on se trouve à ses côtés… ou c'est peut-être parce que je suis simplement petite ? Hm… Nan, il dégage une puissante aura, et je ne parle pas forcément de ses pouvoirs. On ressent qu'il est quelqu'un de très sérieux, puissant et respecté. Puis, après avoir fini d'inspecter le scientifique, je remarque que juste derrière lui se trouve Sans portant un squelette beaucoup plus petit dans ses bras. Je souris un instant à mon nouvel ami qui me salue silencieusement en retour, puis je me concentre de nouveau sur le docteur Gaster.

« Je vois que tu as déjà fait la connaissance de mon fils, Sans. Choquée par cette nouvelle, je baisse directement la tête vers le concerné qui continue de sourire et qui m'octroie un clin d'œil. Lorsque je redirige mon attention sur l'adulte, je me contente d'hocher la tête tandis que je l'observe s'accroupir à ma hauteur. Je souhaitais te rencontrer pour procéder à une petite vérification : est-ce que tu m'autorises à manipuler ton âme un instant ?

-Mon… âme ?... Je recule un peu et m'agrippe instinctivement à la cape d'Asgore qui dépose sa main sur le sommet de ma tête.

-Oui. Tous les monstres et les humains ont une âme qui se matérialise sous cette forme. Il se retourne donc vers Sans qui semble méfiant vis-à-vis des agissements de son père, mais il finit par se détendre lorsqu'il comprend ce que souhaite accomplir Gaster. Il ne faut pas attendre bien longtemps pour qu'un… cœur blanc à l'envers apparaisse devant la cage thoracique du squelette. J'observe la chose avec curiosité.

-Mais… Ce n'est pas douloureux ?

-Nah, notre famille possède des pouvoirs particuliers pour pouvoir manipuler n'importe quelle âme sans danger. Enfin… En y faisant plus attention, je remarque que les orbites du petit squelette sont totalement vides, et je trouve cette vision vraiment effrayante. Tout dépend de ce que le manipulateur veut en faire.

-Sans ! Après avoir entendu le cri de son père, il fait réapparaitre ses iris d'un simple battement de paupière. Wow… Est-ce qu'il essaie de me mettre en garde contre quelque chose en agissant comme ça ? Puis le docteur Gaster éclaircit sa voix avant de s'orienter de nouveau vers moi. Alors Chara ? Qu'en dis-tu ? Il s'agit d'une simple vérification à titre scientifique. J'hésite un instant.

-D-D'accord… Je délaisse la cape d'Asgore pour venir auprès du scientifique dont les yeux se mettent à briller, et un cœur rouge ne tarde pas à apparaitre devant moi. Je sens le regard de tous les monstres qui nous entourent posés sur moi, bien qu'en réalité je suis moi-même hypnotisée par mon âme.

-Intéressant… L'âme de la Détermination… Il n'y a aucun doute, les âmes des humains sont bels et bien plus puissantes que celles des monstres… Puis ce cœur ne tarde pas à disparaitre tandis que le docteur Gaster se remet debout. Merci beaucoup de m'avoir amené l'humaine votre Altesse et merci à toi aussi jeune princesse Chara. Je dévie mon regard, gênée.

-Hum… Tout le plaisir est pour moi… Il s'oriente ensuite vers Sans.

-Retourne donc t'amuser pendant que je discute avec le roi, et emmène ton frère avec toi cette fois. Le petit squelette parait désintéressé.

-Ouais… Mais lorsqu'il baisse son regard vers le jeune squelette dans ses bras, il semble tout de suite plus joyeux. Allez vient Pap', on va s'amuser dehors. » Je ne peux m'empêcher de suivre du regard mon nouvel ami qui s'éloigne doucement tout en distrayant son frère qui essaie d'attraper les doigts de Sans. Je décide d'ignorer la conversation des deux adultes pour finalement partir à la poursuite des deux squelettes qui se dirigent vers l'extérieur.

J'ai pourtant l'impression d'avoir été assez rapide, alors comment est-ce que j'ai pu faire pour les perdre de vu aussi vite ? J'ai beau zieuter la zone à la recherche d'une veste bleue à capuche grise, je ne parviens pas à retrouver leur trace. Ou peut-être que Sans s'est tout simplement téléporté plus loin pour être tranquille avec son petit frère ? Je finis par soupirer avant de m'assoir sur les marches se trouvant devant la maison avant de repenser à son attitude de tout à l'heure. Il n'avait pas l'air vraiment rassuré lorsque son père a simplement voulu me montrer comment se matérialisait une âme… Et aussi… ses orbites se vidant soudainement… ça lui donnait un air tellement sérieux et effrayant… Je me fais peut-être des idées, mais est-ce que Sans ne serait pas en mauvais terme avec le docteur Gaster ? Enfin je veux dire, en très mauvais terme ? Comme si… je sais pas… son père le forçait à faire des expériences, ou quelque chose du genre ? Je secoue vivement la tête pour interrompre mes pensées : mais non, pourquoi est-ce qu'il ferait ça, c'est stupide ! Et puis, pourquoi est-ce que je m'en fais autant ? Je viens simplement de les rencontrer, comment est-ce que je peux me permettre d'en arriver à une telle conclusion ?... Encore un vieux souvenir douloureux de mes parents j'imagine ?... Non non non je ne dois surtout pas repenser à tout ça… C'est du passé… Ca n'arrivera plus… Plus jamais…


	3. Défi

**Chapitre 3) Défi**

Après de longues minutes d'attentes à réfléchir seule sur les escaliers de dehors, j'ai décidé d'abandonner l'espoir de retrouver Sans avant de me relever et de retourner à l'intérieur. Il ne faut pas attendre bien longtemps pour que je retombe sur Asriel qui m'offre l'un de ses deux verres de jus pendant que nous faisons un bout de chemin ensemble. J'ai encore le droit à quelques questions amusantes de la part des monstres environnants avant de finalement me retrouver seule avec mon meilleur ami.

« Mais en fait, c'est quoi ce jus qu'on boit depuis tout à l'heure ?

-Bah du jus d'araignée pourquoi ? Je ne peux m'empêcher de recracher immédiatement la gorgée que j'avais en bouche avant d'essuyer mes lèvres avec le dos de ma main.

-Tu te fous de moi ?! Le jeune prince m'observe comme si j'étais une parfaite inconnue.

-Mais… La plupart des jeunes monstres boivent ça Chara… Je reprends mon calme pour l'observer tristement puisque je vois bien qu'il est désolé pour moi.

-Oh euh… Excuse-moi Asriel, je voulais pas crier… Il secoue rapidement la tête de gauche à droite.

-C'est pas grave, j'imagine que les humains n'ont pas l'habitude de ce genre de chose, pas vrai ? Je me contente de secouer la tête négativement en guise de réponse. Quoiqu'il en soit, j'espère que la fête te plait ! Tu as eu l'occasion de te faire quelques amis ?

-Euhm… J'ai fait la rencontre de… Sans ? Le fils du docteur Gaster. J'observe Asriel acquiescer rapidement.

-Ouais je le connais ! C'est un gars cool ! Même si parfois ses blagues laissent à désirer… Je ne peux m'empêcher de rire joyeusement.

-Je ne dirais rien à ce sujet, je n'ai pas encore eu l'occasion d'avoir une longue conversation avec lui. D'ailleurs, tu sais pas où il se trouve ?

-Pourquoi ? Il t'a tapé dans l'œil ?~ La réflexion d'Asriel me fait rougir malgré moi tandis qu'il me lance un petit regard taquin.

-Quoi ?! Mais ne dit pas n'importe quoi ! Je voulais juste- ! Rha et puis laisse tombé. » Je décide de mettre un terme à la conversation en m'éloignant du jeune prince qui rit aux éclats dans mon dos. Moi, amoureuse ? Et en plus de ça, d'un squelette ? Mais n'importe quoi je viens tout juste de le rencontrer et je m'inquiète pour lui, c'est tout. Lors de notre rencontre il m'avait l'air d'être un monstre joyeux tout à fait banal, mais quand j'ai remarqué son comportement avec son père, il m'a subitement rappelé… moi. Etre en de mauvais terme avec ses parents mais devoir le cacher à tout le monde tout en prétendant aller bien… Bordel mais je me suis déjà fait la réflexion de ne plus penser aux passés, sérieusement…

Mais c'est qu'elle dure vachement longtemps cette fête, à croire que les monstres n'en font quasiment jamais et dès qu'il y en a une ils s'y mettent à fond. Il faut que je retrouve Asgore pour pouvoir lui demander quand est-ce qu'elle va finir parce qu'à ce rythme je vais finir par m'endormir sur le canapé devant tout le monde, et ça donne pas vraiment une bonne image ce genre d'agissement… Bon, un bouc avec une longue cape violette ça doit pas être si compliqué à retrouver pas vrai ? Pourtant j'ai beau être attentive à cent pourcent, je ne parviens pas remettre la main sur mon père adoptif. Puis, en y faisant plus attention, je remarque qu'un groupe de monstres semble entourer quelque chose, ou quelqu'un, qu'ils fixent avec intérêt. Avec ma petite taille je parviens aisément à me faufiler à travers la foule pour finalement finir au premier rang tandis que mon regard se pose sur Asgore qui fait face à jeune fille-poisson. Ils se fixent tous les deux passablement, et tandis que l'adulte sourit joyeusement à la plus petite, je finis par exprimer mes pensées à voix haute.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?... Un monstre auprès de moi désigne du menton la scène.

-Undyne a encore une fois défié le roi dans un combat singulier.

-'Encore une fois' ? Puis un autre jeune monstre intervient.

-Ouais, Undyne a la fâcheuse tendance à défier n'importe qui, y compris le roi.

-Et à chaque fois, elle espère pouvoir le battre pour entrer dans la Garde Royale pour prouver à tout le monde que même si c'est une femme, elle peut faire partie des plus grands. J'hoche doucement la tête en écoutant les explications tout en gardant mon regard sur cette Undyne.

-Je vois… Ici aussi il y a ce genre de débat à ce que je vois… » Puis les multiples chuchotements s'estompent lorsque la jeune fille fait apparaitre une lance avant de foncer droit sur Asgore qui esquive simplement le coup en se déportant du côté. Il profite de cette opportunité pour faire apparaitre son trident avant d'assimiler un léger coup à Undyne qui ne tarde pas à tomber à terre. Les monstres qui les entourent applaudissent gaiment le roi qui s'approche doucement de la jeune fille au sol auprès de laquelle il s'accroupit.

« Si tu souhaites que nous nous affrontions de nouveau, nous le ferons plus tard lorsque la fête sera terminée, d'accord ? Il lui sourit chaleureusement pendant qu'elle se remet mollement debout.

-Pff… D'accord… » Elle croise ses bras contre son torse et dévie son regard tout en gonflant les joues, comme pour montrer qu'elle boude. Son attitude fait rire joyeusement Asgore qui lui ébouriffe les cheveux, ce qui entraine également un petit rire de la part d'Undyne qui repart jouer plus loin. Je la suis un instant du regard tandis que la foule se dissipe enfin, et je profite de cette occasion pour rejoindre mon père qui s'apprêtait déjà à repartir ailleurs. Je lui saute donc dans les bras sans aucun scrupule pour m'accrocher à sa cape.

« Papaaaa~ Il pose un regard bienveillant sur moi avant de me sourire doucement tout en caressant mes cheveux.

-Qui y a-t-il mon enfant ?

-Je commence à être fatiguée… Elle se termine bientôt la fête ?

-Je ne peux rien te promettre Chara, mais tu peux te retirer dans ta chambre pour te reposer un peu si tu le souhaites. Je ne peux empêcher une petite grimace avant de lui sourire.

-D'accord, merci~ » Puis je le relâche avant de le laisser retourner vaguer à ses occupations. Bon allez, je vais pas relâcher maintenant, je suis sûre que je peux tenir aussi bien que tous ceux présent ici ! En tant que seule humaine de l'Underground, je me dois de montrer une image positive aux autres monstres ! Bon, en réalité, je suis persuadée qu'ils s'en foutent tous mais bon, on va dire que c'est à titre personnel.

Finalement la soirée ne s'est pas éternisée aussi longtemps que ce que je pensais, et puis, c'était pas si mal que ça, je me suis bien amusée à découvrir certains des monstres de l'Underground ainsi que leurs pouvoirs magiques. Et eux aussi ils m'ont bien fait rire à me poser pleins de questions sur les humains et sur notre vie à la surface, même si parfois j'avais un peu de peine pour eux quand ils me demandaient qu'est-ce qu'était le soleil ou ce genre de chose… Dans tous les cas, je garde un super souvenir de cette fête, et j'espère vraiment que je n'aurais jamais à quitter cet endroit qui est tout simplement génial. Quand on est à la surface et que les autres autours de nous ne cessent de nous répéter que sous terre il y a tout un peuple de monstre sanguinaire prêt à nous tuer, on attrape vite peur, et c'est normal. Mais en réalité, la vie ici-bas et bien plus plaisante que là-haut. Ici, tout le monde semble s'entendre à merveille et il n'y a pas de conflit stupide parce que le serveur a oublié de nous ramener du ketchup ou ce genre de débilité qui règne parmi les humains. L'Homme est vraiment une créature stupide et ignoble, sans le moindre scrupule pour les autres personnes qui sont, ou non, de son espèce. … … …

« Jeez, on dirait presque que t'es sur le point de faire un meurtre, tout va bien ? Je secoue vivement la tête avant de poser mon regard sur Sans qui me sort tout juste de mes pensées.

-Oh euh, oui je vais bi… Attend mais t'es enfin réapparu toi ? Il rit un instant avant de lever son poing par-dessus son épaule pour me désigner avec son pouce son père qui discute avec Asgore juste derrière lui.

-Mon père avait encore quelque truc à régler avec le roi, donc on est obligé de partir après tout le monde. Je pose un instant mon regard sur le scientifique.

-Je vois… Mais maintenant que tu es là, je voulais te demand- !

-Sans, nous pouvons partir maintenant. Le petit squelette observe un instant Gaster.

-Yep, j'arrive. » Lorsqu'il me refait face, il se contente d'un petit clin d'œil avant de me délaisser pour aller saluer le roi et la reine. Puis, en une fraction de seconde, Gaster, Sans, ainsi que son petit frère, se volatilisent sous nos yeux… A croire que le destin s'acharne pour me tenir à l'écart de cette famille de squelette.


	4. Le laboratoire

**Chapitre 4) Le laboratoire**

Après une bonne nuit revigorante pour se remettre des évènements de la veille, Asriel et moi sommes agréablement réveillés par la délicieuse odeur des pâtisseries de maman qui vient chatouiller nos narines. Nous sortons donc rapidement de sous nos draps pour aller nous habiller en vitesse avant de faire la course jusqu'à la cuisine. Malgré quelques coups-bas pour gêner l'autre dans sa progression, l'ambiance reste tout de même très joyeuse jusqu'à ce que nous arrivions pratiquement en même temps auprès de Toriel avant que nous hurlions d'une seule et même voix.

« J'ai gagné ! On se lance ensuite un regard interrogateur.

-Quoi ? **Tu** as gagné ? Avec tes petites pattes de chevreau ? Impossible~

-Hein ? Tu crois pouvoir faire mieux avec tes jambes squelettiques ? Puis nous rions joyeusement tandis que maman dépose sa tarte sur la table à côté de laquelle nous nous trouvons.

-Du calme mes enfants, asseyez-vous donc pour déguster votre petit-déjeuner. » Le calme et la sérénité de Toriel m'épatera toujours : ça doit pas être facile de devoir élever deux enfants comme nous. Quoiqu'il en soit, Asriel et moi prenons place autour de la table sans discuter pendant que maman s'occupe de nous découper des parts de tarte. Bien évidemment, une part suffit amplement non pas parce que nous n'aimons pas cette pâtisserie, mais c'est surtout pour nous préserver pour le repas de midi. Comme quoi, même parmi les monstres il y a des règles à respecter concernant les horaires et la nourriture. C'est dingue, j'aurai jamais pensé que nous avions autant de chose en commun… En y réfléchissant bien, le seul point vraiment très différent des humains et des monstres, c'est l'utilisation constante de magie. Hm… Je dis ça comme si c'était quelque chose de tout à fait normal, mais il faut que je reste très prudente : et si un jour un m'amusant simplement avec un monstre il a le réflexe d'utiliser de la magie contre moi ? Je sais bien que le pourcentage de chance pour que ça arrive est très minime puisque je passe mon temps à la maison à jouer avec Asriel, mais on sait jamais…

Une fois le petit déjeuner achevé et la table débarrassée, le jeune prince et moi nous dirigeons vers Toriel que l'on interpelle simplement en tirant un peu sur sa robe avant d'afficher des mines de chien battu. Elle penche la tête du côté en signe d'incompréhension, puis c'est mon meilleur ami qui prend la parole le premier.

« Maman on peut aller se promener un peu dans l'Underground s'il te plaîîîîît ?

-Ouiiii, je n'ai jamais vu ce qu'il y avait d'autre en dehors du château… La maman-chèvre semble hésiter un instant avant de nous offrir un sourire bienveillant tout en caressant doucement le sommet de nos têtes.

-Très bien mes enfants, mais n'allaient pas dans les Ruines, c'est compris ?

-Ouaiiiis ! Merci maman ! » Et Toriel a donc droit à un énorme câlin de nous deux en guise de remerciement avant que nous retournions rapidement dans notre chambre pour nous changer en vitesse. A en croire par les dires d'Asriel, l'Underground est divisé en trois : une zone de glace, une zone d'eau, et une zone de lave. J'ai vraiment hâte de découvrir tout ça, bien que je sois moyennement confiante puisque les humains n'ont pas les mêmes caractéristiques que les monstres… Peut-être qu'ils résistent tous plus ou moins à des chaleurs extrêmes ou à des froids glaciales, mais chez les humains, c'est loin d'être le cas.

Nous n'avons pas vraiment marché longtemps avant d'atterrir à Hotland, la zone de lave. Franchement je m'attendais à pire au niveau de la chaleur : elle est tout à fait supportable je trouve c'est surtout Asriel que je plains, il doit vraiment avoir chaud avec sa fourrure… Enfin peu importe. Avant de partir, Toriel nous avait prévenus qu'Asgore était au laboratoire qui se trouve ici, et elle nous a donc demandé d'aller à sa rencontre pour qu'il ordonne à un monstre qualifié de nous accompagner. Et oui, c'était sûr que maman n'allait pas laisser ses jeunes enfants partir seuls à l'aventure, surtout qu'Asriel ne maitrise pas encore parfaitement sa magie, donc ça serait dangereux de s'aventurer n'importe où comme ça. Quoiqu'il en soit, ça ne devrait pas être très dérangeant du moment que nous pouvons nous promener un peu, non ? Surtout que ça sera l'occasion de se faire de nouveaux amis qui sait.

J'aperçois enfin le laboratoire évoqué par Toriel, et il faut dire qu'il est plutôt impressionnant. J'imagine que les secrets que contiens ce labo' doivent être vachement importants à en juger par les gardes qui surveillent l'entrée… Cela n'intimide pas pour autant Asriel qui continue d'avancer d'un pas déterminé jusqu'à eux, et à ma grande surprise, les gardes nous saluent joyeusement avant de nous laisser passer sans broncher. Mouais, j'imagine que ça a certain avantage d'être les enfants du roi et de la reine, pas vrai ? Quoiqu'il en soit, je suis sagement mon ami qui semble connaitre parfaitement les lieux tandis que je zieute rapidement les environs. Il y a beaucoup de monstres qui paraissent concentrés sur leur travail… Tellement concentré qu'ils ne semblent même pas prendre conscience que nous sommes là. Enfin bon, après avoir marché un petit moment, nous finissons par rejoindre la salle où se trouve Asgore qui est accompagné par le docteur Gaster. Ne craignant aucun de ces deux adultes, Asriel se jette à bras ouvert dans les bras de son père tandis que je reste un peu plus en retrait, toujours en train de balayer la zone du regard.

« Papaaaa !~

-Asriel ?... Chara ? Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là mes enfants ?

-Je voulais montrer l'Underground à Chara, mais maman a dit que tu devais envoyer un monstre qualifié pour nous surveiller !

-Vraiment ? Et bien… Voyons… Le roi hésite un instant jusqu'à ce que je m'avance un peu avant de déglutir.

-Et… pourquoi pas Sans ? Il sait se téléporter non ? Ca pourrait nous être utile… ? Mon père pose son regard sur Gaster que je dévisage à mon tour tandis qu'il baisse les yeux vers moi pour m'observer platement.

-Sans n'est pas là aujourd'hui : il ne se sentait pas très bien donc je l'ai autorisé à rester à la maison pour qu'il puisse se reposer.

-Mais… Il allait très bien hier pourtant… Je ne peux m'empêcher de froncer les sourcils, méfiante, jusqu'à ce qu'Asgore s'approche de moi pour me caresser les cheveux.

-Même si c'est un squelette il peut très bien tomber malade Chara.

-Et puis mon fils n'est pas encore un adulte, même s'il semble agir comme tel, il ne saurait pas veiller sur deux enfants aussi importants que vous l'êtes. Mon père rit de bon cœur tandis que je gonfle les joues.

-Ne sois pas aussi rude Gaster quoiqu'il en soit, je vais réfléchir à la question et vous trouver quelqu'un de compétent qui n'est pas trop occupé dans le laboratoire. En attendant, ne vous éloignez pas trop de cet endroit, d'accord ?

-Oui papa ! Allez vient Chara, on retourne à l'entrée ! » Asriel s'approche rapidement de moi avant de me tirer par la manche pour me sortir de la pièce. Hm… Il y a vraiment quelque chose qui cloche avec ce scientifique… Je ne sais pas quel genre d'expériences tordues il fait, mais en tout cas, c'est loin de le rendre sain d'esprit… Peut-être que je me fais vraiment un film depuis le début, mais je trouve réellement qu'il agit bizarrement : que ça soit dans sa manière de parler ou d'agir, j'ai l'impression qu'il se comporte comme si il avait quelque chose à se reprocher.

« Eh Asriel.

-Hm ?

-Tu trouves pas qu'il est bizarre le docteur Gaster ?

-Bizarre ? Pourquoi ? J'hausse les épaules.

-Je sais pas… Du jour au lendemain son fils 'ne se sent pas bien' et il l'autorise même à ne pas aller travailler… Tu trouves pas ça bizarre toi ? Curieusement, Asriel pouffe, ce qui me fait froncer les sourcils. Mais quoi ?! Pourquoi tu ris encore ?!

-Pour rien pour rien…~ C'est juste que… tu t'en fais beaucoup trop pour ton amoureux tu sais ?~

-Mon… ?... RHAA ! T'es chiant Asriel ! » J'avance un peu plus vite pour lui fausser compagnie tandis que je l'entends rire encore plus bruyamment derrière moi. Mais… je suis vraiment la seule à le remarquer et à m'inquiéter du comportement du scientifique ? A moins que… qu'Asriel a raison et que je m'en fais trop ? Ca se trouve depuis le début je fais fausse route et j'imagine simplement voir des choses qui ne sont pas réels ?... Ouais… Ouais ça doit sûrement être ça… Bordel… On dirait vraiment que je commence à voir le mal partout, même ici… Pff… Tout ça c'est à cause de vous… J'ai tellement été aveuglée par votre faute que maintenant je vois le mal chez n'importe qui… Chez n'importe quoi… Dans n'importe quel monde… … Je vous déteste.


	5. L'ascension

**Chapitre 5) L'ascension**

Nous n'avons pas attendu très longtemps à l'extérieur avant que papa nous amène un garde vachement imposant qui répond au nom de Knight Knight. Un soldat pas très bavard, voir pas du tout, mais il semble faire l'affaire pour protéger deux enfants comme nous. D'ailleurs nous n'avons pas tardé plus que ça pour reprendre notre voyage, histoire de ne pas perdre une minute de plus pour espérer avoir le temps de tout voir aujourd'hui. Et il faudra aussi qu'on ait le temps pour rentrer… Asriel voit vraiment trop les choses en grand : comme si nous avions le temps de retourner à l'entrée d'Hotland, découvrir Waterfall, découvrir Snowdin, et refaire le chemin en marche arrière pour rentrer. C'est exactement pour cette raison que j'avais proposé d'emmener Sans, et non pas parce que je suis amoureuse de lui idiot de chevreau… Mais même le docteur Gaster aurait pu faire l'affaire puisqu'il sait aussi se téléporter après tout, mais bon, j'imagine que c'est un homme très occupé par son travail. D'un autre côté ça m'arrange, je ne pense pas que j'aurai été très à l'aise avec lui à nos côtés pour nous surveiller.

Ok, d'après Asriel, nous arrivons à l'entrée de Waterfall. L'ambiance est tout de suite plus sombre et caverneuse, et même humide. De l'eau ruissèle le long des parois des murs tandis qu'en fond nous entendons le bruit des chutes d'eaux. Il faut dire que cette atmosphère est plutôt relaxante avec ces fleurs bleues qui jonchent le sol et qui éclairent plus ou moins l'endroit. Ca change totalement d'Hotland, c'est plutôt sympa je trouve, même si le changement est assez brutal mais bon… Franchement, quelle idée de placer deux zones aussi divergentes côte à côte ? Enfin bon, je ne suis pas là pour critiquer, à l'heure actuelle, j'admire plutôt le paysage qui m'en met plein les yeux tout en suivant Asriel avec attention.

Après avoir marché un peu, nous arrivons dans une zone pratiquement plongée dans le noir, et la seule chose qui éclaire l'endroit, c'est notre château un peu bleuté que l'on aperçoit en fond. Nous nous arrêtons tous les trois un instant pour contempler cette vue sur notre domicile qui est assez imposant, il faut se l'avouer. Au bout d'un moment, j'entends mon meilleur ami soupirer à mes côtés, je ne tarde donc pas à jeter un œil vers lui.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Hm… Rien rien… J'étais juste en train de réfléchir…

-Réfléchir à quoi ? Il continue de fixer le château un instant avant d'orienter sa tête vers moi pour me sourire légèrement.

-Tu crois qu'un jour nous pourrons retourner à la surface ? J'entrouvre la bouche, hébétée, ne sachant quoi dire. Je zieute la zone nerveusement jusqu'à ce qu'Asriel pouffe avant de rediriger son regard sur le château. Excuse-moi, je devrais pas parler de ça, surtout à toi, pas vrai ? Tu as un mauvais rapport avec les humains maintenant… Je ne peux m'empêcher de grincer des dents et de serrer mon poing tout en fronçant les sourcils.

-Pff… Ouais… Malgré tout, je finis par soupirer avant de faire l'effort pour sourire à Asriel. Mais je suis sûre qu'un jour vous pourrez retourner à la surface ! Ce n'est qu'une question de temps, tu verras. » Nous reposons tous les deux notre regard sur notre domicile, pensif. C'est vrai qu'en y repensant, je ne me suis jamais posée la question : si un jour les monstres de l'Underground retourne à la surface auprès des humains, qu'est-ce que je ferais moi ? Je devrai rester ici ? Je devrai continuer à vivre avec Asriel et ses parents l'air de rien ? Je devrai retourner voir mes véritables parents ?... … Non. La dernière option ne devrait même pas apparaitre dans mes choix.

Waterfall était vraiment cool comme endroit ! Même les monstres qui y résident étaient vraiment incroyables. Nous avons croisés Onionsan, une sorte de… pieuvre en forme d'oignon qui se situe dans une grande étendue l'eau à l'intérieur d'une grotte nous avons aussi vus Aaron, l'un des chevaux musclés que j'avais aperçu durant la cérémonie Asriel m'a même emmené au village Temmie ! Ces créatures sont vraiment adorables, bien qu'ils soient assez… dérangés, il faut se l'avouer. Durant notre périple, nous avons même aperçu Undyne qui s'entrainait durement contre un mannequin sur lequel il y avait écrit 'Asgore', et il faut dire que cette vision nous a bien fait rire. Je trouve ça vraiment mignon de voir ce genre de comportement dans l'Underground : il faut croire que les monstres qui vivent ici adoptent un comportement tout à fait humain… Qui pourrait penser que de telles créatures ressemblent autant à des Hommes dans leurs agissements ?... Quoique… Je suis sûre qu'ils sont plus humains que ceux de mon espèce.

Le changement d'ambiance entre Waterfall et Snowdin est beaucoup moins brutal qu'entre Waterfall et Hotland. Même si la zone d'eau est nettement plus sombre que les deux autres zones, je trouve le changement beaucoup plus 'logique' avec la zone de glace. Bon, mis à part le fait qu'il fasse assez froid ici, l'atmosphère est vraiment joyeuse : nous sortons à peine de Waterfall que nous arrivons déjà dans la ville enneigée qui nous accueille avec ses habitants souriants. Ils arrivent presque à me faire oublier le fait que j'ai froid : entre les multiples petits chiens qui viennent quémander des caresses et une jeune lapine accompagnée de sa fille qui promène un autre lapin, je me sens presque comme chez moi ici. Depuis que nous sommes partis du château, les étoiles qui se trouvent dans mes yeux n'ont pas disparu une seule fois : ce monde souterrain est vraiment fascinant.

Et bien dis donc, je pensais pas que l'Underground était si rapide à traverser de long en large. Même si je sais qu'avant Snowdin il y a les Ruines, qui ne doivent pas être plus grandes que les zones précédentes j'imagine, je trouve que c'est vachement 'petit' pour tout un peuple… Les pauvres…

« Tu vois : je t'avais dit qu'on pouvait tout visiter en une seule journée ! Je ris doucement.

-Ouais c'est vrai… Je savais pas que l'Underground était aussi limité… Je comprends maintenant pourquoi tu as hâte de retourner à la surface…

-Oh tu sais ce n'est pas vraiment l'espace en lui-même le problème : tu as bien vu que nous gérions bien à ce niveau là non ? Il me sourit gentiment avant de reprendre l'air sérieux qu'il a pu prendre à Waterfall. Le problème c'est surtout… Bah… On vit sous terre quoi… Toi qui étais habituée à vivre à la surface, la chaleur du soleil et ce genre de chose, ça te manque pas ? J'hausse les épaules.

-Pour l'instant ça ne me dérange pas plus que ça…

-Hm… J'imagine que pour des gens comme nous qui n'avons jamais vu le soleil c'est différent… Je ris faussement.

-Désolée Asriel, je suis pas vraiment la mieux placée pour te parler de la surface et de la vie auprès des humains… Enfin, si, techniquement je pourrais, mais j'ai pas vraiment envie d'y repenser en réalité… Je baisse la tête avant de me pincer les lèvres tandis que mon meilleur ami s'approche de moi pour poser une main réconfortante sur mon épaule.

-Je ne t'en veux pas Chara, t'en fais pas, c'est bien normal après ce que tu as vécu. Son sourire chaleureux me fait sourire en retour.

-Merci, t'es vraiment un ami formi-» Je ne peux achever ma phrase lorsqu'un mouvement juste derrière Asriel attire mon attention. Cette fine silhouette… cette veste bleue à capuche grise… ce short noir à rayure blanche… Aucun doute possible. Qu'est-ce que Sans fabrique là ? Enfin… Ouais, il habite peut-être à Snowdin du coup, mais Gaster n'a pas dit qu'il ne se sentait pas bien et qu'il était resté chez eux pour se reposer ? Pendant que je me pose toutes ces questions, je fixe continuellement sans m'en rendre compte le petit squelette qui est dos à nous.

« Euh… Chara ? Tu m'écoutes… ? Le jeune prince se retourne donc pour suivre la direction de mon regard, et lorsqu'il pose ses yeux sur Sans, il s'oriente de nouveau vers moi pour me sourire joyeusement. Ah bah ça y est, tu l'as vu ton chéri~ Je repose mon regard sur Asriel que j'observe platement avant de lui faire peur en prenant mon air effrayant qui le terrorise à chaque fois.

-Si tu continues avec ces idioties je vais te faire avaler toutes la neige du coin. Mon meilleur ami ne tarde pas à frissonner.

-Arrête Charaaa… » Je fais rouler mes yeux avant d'abandonner Asriel pour courir en direction de Sans tandis que j'entends le petit chevreau courir peu après moi. Il faut vraiment que je puisse en avoir le cœur net, que je puisse savoir si depuis le début je me fais des films ou non. Et la seule manière de m'en assurer, c'est d'en discuter directement avec Sans qui va certainement me prendre pour une folle si tout ceci n'est pas réel… Mais bon, je suis trop curieuse pour rester sagement dans mon coin.

« Sans ! J'imagine qu'il reconnait ma voix puisqu'il s'arrête immédiatement à l'entente de son prénom. Nous le rejoignons donc avant de reprendre doucement notre respiration tandis que le jeune squelette se retourne lentement vers nous.

-Quoi d'neuf ? » … Ni Asriel ni moi ne savons quoi dire lorsque Sans nous fait face. J'imagine que nous sommes tous les deux perturbés par les fissures sur le crâne du squelette ainsi que ce pansement qui couvre complètement son œil gauche.


	6. Souvenirs

**Chapitre 6) Souvenirs**

« S… Sans… Qu'est-ce qu'il t'ait arrivé ?... Ma question semble frustrer le jeune squelette puisque l'iris blanc de son œil droit ne tarde pas à disparaitre pour laisser place à son orbite complètement vide.

-Une mauvaise chute. J'hausse un sourcil, peu crédule.

-Une mauvaise chute ? T'as glissé sur la glace pour finir comme ça ? Il semble hésiter un instant, mais après quelques secondes, son iris réapparait d'un simple battement de paupière.

-Nah, j'ai voulu grimper sur un arbre gelé. On peut dire que j'ai réucime à bien m'amocher, pas vrai ? Je fais rouler mes yeux : de toute évidence, Sans n'a vraiment pas envie d'en parler. Je m'apprête à faire une énième remarque mais c'est Asriel qui continue la conversation.

-Mais… Le docteur Gaster est au courant… ? L'orbite du squelette se vide à nouveau.

-Ouais… C'est bien pour ça que je suis pas allé travailler aujourd'hui. Je fronce les sourcils tandis que je pose mon regard un peu partout : il faut que je trouve un moyen d'éloigner Asriel pour que je puisse parler seul à seul avec Sans. Hm… Bingo.

-Eh Asriel ! Tu peux aller m'acheter une glace avec Knight Knight s'il te plait ? Je meurs de faim~ Le jeune prince se retourne pour observer le stand du vendeur de glace avant de s'orienter de nouveau vers moi.

-Mais pourtant tu-

-Allez s'il te plaîîîîît~ » Il gonfle ses joues avant de capituler et de se diriger vers le stand avec notre garde du corps. Je souris joyeusement à mon meilleur ami avant de me retourner vers Sans qui suit du regard le chevreau. Il finit ensuite par remarquer que je le fixe sérieusement, ce qui lui fait froncer les sourcils.

« Un problème humain ?

-Moi non, mais toi tu as un sérieux problème avec ton père. Il dévie son regard et hausse les épaules.

-Heh, qu'est-ce que tu racontes, ma situation familiale est tout ce qu'il y a de plus normale.

-Alors pourquoi tu réagis aussi mal lorsqu'on évoque le docteur Gaster et tes blessures ? Je suis sûre qu'il y a un lien entre les deux. » Et encore une fois, l'iris de Sans disparait. Je suis persuadée que ce que j'avance est correct, et il est hors de question que je quitte cet endroit jusqu'à ce qu'il me donne une explication. Mais en vérité… pourquoi est-ce que ça me tient autant à cœur de vouloir aider Sans ? C'est vrai non ? C'est simplement un squelette que j'ai rencontré il y a même pas 3 jours et voilà que je passe mes journées à m'inquiéter pour lui. Mouais, j'imagine que c'est parce que je sais ce qu'il ressent… je sais ce que ça fait de vivre dans une famille ingrate… … … Hein ? Lorsque je regarde autour de moi, je constate que Sans et moi sommes maintenant à Waterfall, dans un endroit qu'Asriel ne m'a pas montré quand nous sommes venus ici : il n'y a qu'un banc et une fleur bleue…

« Qu'est-ce que… ?

-Ok, je dois admettre que t'es plutôt intelligente pour une humaine : mon père et ces blessures ont bel et bien un lien. Ca y est ? Satisfaite ? Je déglutis et recule instinctivement, il faut dire que ce trou noir dénué d'émotion me fait assez peur.

-M… Mais tu ne veux pas en parler ?... J'veux dire… On peut peut-être trouver une solution… ? J'observe Sans enfiler sa capuche tandis qu'il prend place sur le banc, et je ne tarde pas à le rejoindre, tout en gardant tout de même mes distances.

-Heh, 'trouver une solution'… Ca se voit que tu connais pas mon père toi… Et puis, ça te regarde pas, sans parler du fait qu'on se connait même pas. Enfin, on n'est pas assez proche pour que je te déballe ma vie comme ça. Je balaye soucieusement le sol du regard tandis que je me pince les lèvres et que je resserre mes mains sur mon jean.

-E-Et bien… Si je te parle un peu de moi… Tu promets de m'en parler ensuite ?... Il pose son regard sur moi et semble hésiter un instant. Il finit par soupirer avant de croiser ses bras derrière sa tête et de se laisser tomber dans le dossier du banc tout en me regardant passablement.

-J't'écoute. J'avale bruyamment ma salive avant de prendre une grande inspiration.

-… A la surface, aux alentours du mont Ebott, il y a deux types d'humains : ceux qui sont normaux et qui ne prêtent pas attention aux histoires de monstres et tout ce qui va avec, et ceux qui exercent un véritable culte autour du fait qu'un peuple différent du nôtre vivent sous terre. Ma famille appartient à la seconde catégorie, et chaque jour nous nous levions très tôt pour venir prier au pied de la montagne pour qu'aucun malheur de nous arrive, et ce genre de chose. Bien évidemment, nous étions montrés du doigt par les autres qui ne comprenaient pas comment nous pouvions tenir autant d'importance à une civilisation souterraine qui nous tuerait certainement si nous tombions un jour au cœur de la montagne. Personnellement, je n'ai jamais réellement cru à toutes ces choses, j'étais surtout forcée de faire ce que mes parents faisaient, et de croire ce en quoi ils croyaient. Donc… Tu te doutes bien que c'était pas la joie tous les jours à la maison… Je serre mes poings tout en fermant les yeux. Au moindre petit écart de conduite, mon père me tirais par les cheveux et m'emmenais de force dans une petite pièce sombre, sans la moindre source de lumière. Je pouvais rester des heures accroupis dans cet endroit en priant des dieux auxquels je ne croyais même pas de m'aider… Et lorsque mon père levait la punition, la vie reprenait son court normal, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Mener cette vie était en train de me détruire mentalement, je passais mes nuits à faire des cauchemars et à me demander quoi faire pour y mettre un terme… Je déglutis à nouveau tandis que je rouvre les yeux. Je vois Sans du coin de l'œil m'observer soucieusement : il ne loupe pas une seule partie de mon récit. Et puis un jour, après un énième écart de comportement de ma part, mes parents ont décidé qu'à l'aube il faudrait 'purifier' mon âme qui était devenu 'trop sombre'… La veille, j'avais pu voir une femme qui s'était fait 'purifier'… Je sais pas si ici vous avez un liquide qui est capable de faire fondre n'importe quoi, mais nous nous avons ce genre de produit : ça s'appel de l'acide, et c'est quelque chose d'extrêmement dangereux… Donc, le soir même, j'ai décidé de m'enfuir par la fenêtre de ma chambre avant de courir de toutes mes forces vers le mont Ebott, dans l'espoir de… me suicider. Et au final, au dernier moment, mes pieds se sont accrochés à des lianes, ce qui a permis de ralentir ma chute pour me garder en vie. C'est ensuite Asriel qui m'a trouvé avant de me ramener auprès de ses parents… Evoquer ce dernier souvenir me fait doucement sourire, puis je finis par secouer vivement la tête pour m'orienter vers Sans qui fixe désormais le plafond rocailleux.

-… Heh… Les humains sont vachement acidieux. J'écarquille les yeux tandis que je sens les larmes monter.

-Sérieusement Sans ?! La seule chose que tu trouves à dire c'est un jeu de mot stupide ?! T-Tu sais quoi ? Je veux même pas savoir ce que ton père a fait, ça m'est égal ! » Je ne tarde pas à me relever rapidement du banc tandis que les larmes ruissèlent sur mes joues. Je commence à m'éloigner du banc dans l'idée de retourner à Snowdin pour rentrer avec Asriel, mais après avoir fait quelque pas, Sans se téléporte devant moi pour me barrer la route. Je pose ma main sur sa cage thoracique pour éviter d'entrer en collision avec lui avant de faire demi-tour. Mais en une fraction de seconde, il saisit ma main pour m'empêcher de partir à nouveau.

« Laisse-moi tranquille… Je dois retourner avec Asriel… » Je ne le regarde même pas, je ne veux plus le voir, je veux juste rentrer chez moi. Je l'entends soupirer avant qu'il ne s'écarte de mon chemin et remette ses mains dans ses poches. Je ne tarde pas à reprendre ma route en marchant plus vite, dans l'espoir qu'il ne se téléporte pas une nouvelle fois. Pff… Ce squelette… Je le déteste… Il a réussi à me faire pleurer avec l'une de ses blagues stupides alors que je lui parlais à cœur ouvert… Ce n'est vraiment qu'un idiot… … Hein ? Qu'est-ce que ?... Pourquoi mon âme apparait devant moi ?... Et… Et pourquoi est-ce qu'elle devient bleue tout d'un coup ? Subitement, mon corps ne tarde pas à se déplacer tout seul en revenant rapidement sur mes pas. Mes pieds ne touchent même pas le sol, je suis tout simplement en train de léviter tout en me déplaçant à une vitesse fulgurante. Après quelques secondes, j'aperçois Sans qui m'observe soucieusement tandis que sa main gauche semble contrôler mes mouvements puisque je me dirige droit sur lui. Je ne tarde donc pas à finir ma course aux pieds de Sans qui me prend subitement dans ses bras.

« Excuse-moi. J'ai été idiot de dire ça, mais je suis comme ça, j'y peux rien. Je suis désolé pour tout ce qui t'es arrivée Chara, et j'espère que tu trouveras ton bonheur dans l'Underground avec nous. » J'écarquille de nouveau les yeux tandis que des larmes coulent encore le long de mes joues. Et puis… Je suis bien là… La tête collée contre la cage thoracique de Sans qui est à peine plus grand que moi… Je décide de finalement me détendre pour sourire faiblement avant de prendre à mon tour le squelette dans mes bras.


	7. Sentiments ?

**Chapitre 7) Sentiments ?**

Nous sommes restés là un certain temps, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, jusqu'à ce que je me sois entièrement remise de mes émotions. Ce fichu squelette… je ne m'inquiéterai plus jamais pour lui si au final je finis de cet état… Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que ça tombe sur moi ? Je ne pouvais pas simplement ne jamais le rencontrer ? Ou bien, le rencontrer mais être aveugle comme tout le monde et ne pas remarquer que Sans souffre à cause de son père ?... Non, c'est trop horrible de dire ça… Je ne devrais pas raisonner comme ça. Après un certain temps, j'écarquille les yeux en me rendant compte que je suis encore blottis contre Sans, et je ne tarde pas à me défaire rapidement de son emprise.

« Wow euh… Je… Je veux bien te pardonner pour cette fois… Je me gratte l'arrière du crâne en signe de malaise, le regard loin du sien, tandis que je l'entends pouffer. A-Au lieu de t'amuser, raconte moi plutôt ce que t'a fait le docteur Gaster pour que tu finisses comme ça ! Il reprend un air sérieux pendant quelques secondes avant d'hausser les épaules et de rire un peu.

-Nah, et puis, Asriel doit être mort d'inquiétude à l'heure qu'il est, tu devrais peut-être le rejoindre pour rentrer chez vous. Je gonfle les joues.

-Tu m'as promis d'en parler Sans…

-Qui ? Moi ? J'ai rien promis du tout, tout le monde sait que j'ai horreuuur des promesses. Allez gamine, il est temps de rentrer maintenant. » Je l'observe sortir l'une de ses mains de sa poche, et je n'ai à peine le temps de comprendre ce qu'il est sur le point de faire que je me retrouve déjà à Snowdin, loin de Sans. Je soupire, déçue : non pas parce que j'aimerais qu'il soit avec moi ou je ne sais quelle stupidité, mais simplement parce que j'aimerai vraiment lui venir en aide et le conseiller pour qu'il puisse régler ses problèmes avec son père. Bon, tant pis, j'essayerai de lui tirer les verres de la cavité nasale la prochaine fois que je le verrai… En attendant, il est temps pour moi de retrouver mon meilleur ami.

« Charaaaaaaa ! Je me retourne pour poser mon regard sur Asriel qui arrive en courant vers moi. Il ne tarde pas à me prendre violemment dans ses bras tout en reniflant à plusieurs reprises. Où est-ce que t'étais passée ? J'ai eu peur qu'il te soit arrivé quelque chose… Je tapote doucement dans le dos du chevreau en signe de réconfort.

-Je suis désolée, j'ai dû m'absenter un instant pour parler avec Sans…

-Où est ce satané squelette ?! Le roi m'a donné une mission : celle de vous protéger ! Je dois faire payer son affront à ce jeune monstre ! Asriel et moi nous orientons vers Knight Knight que l'on observe avec stupeur.

-… Tu sais parler ?... Enfin bon, c'est pas grave Chara ! Tu sors enfin avec Sans, ça y est ? Je fronce les sourcils tandis que je m'apprête à l'insulter une énième fois à ce sujet, mais lorsque je repense au fait que Sans m'ait prit dans ses bras à Waterfall, je sens rapidement mon visage devenir rouge.

-N-Non, je ne suis pas amoureuse de lui Asriel… Vient, il faut qu'on rentre maintenant… » Et c'est ici que j'interromps la conversation pour refaire le chemin en marche arrière. Il faut vraiment qu'il arrête de se persuader que je peux tomber amoureuse de la première personne que je rencontre… Sans et moi sommes seulement amis, rien de plus… Et puis, il n'y a que des monstres ici, je ne peux pas tomber amoureuse de l'un d'eux, ça serait stupide…

Puisque nous nous sommes moins concentrés sur le paysage qu'à l'allé, enfin surtout moi, nous sommes rapidement arrivés à Hotland où nous avons dit à Knight Knight qu'on pouvait se débrouiller seul à partir d'ici avant de le remercier. Sur le chemin jusqu'au château, Asriel n'a pas arrêté de me questionner à propos de la conversation que j'ai eu en tête à tête avec Sans. En lui donnant le moins de détail possible, je me suis contentée de lui dire que j'avais raconté ce qu'il m'était arrivée à la surface avec mes parents et les autres humains, et bien évidemment, ça faisait doucement rire le jeune prince. Il sait pertinemment que je déteste évoquer mon passé et qu'il était la seule personne à qui j'en avais parlé depuis que je suis ici. Il en a donc conclut que Sans et moi devions être très proche pour que je décide de lui dévoiler ces secrets douloureux… mais il n'en n'est rien. J'ai préféré ne pas parler de l'accord que le squelette et moi avions fait : si je lui parle de mon passé, il me parlera de ses problèmes avec son père, mais je doute que Sans le prenne très bien si je commence à parler de sa vie privée avec Asriel. Et j'ai surtout évité d'évoquer la partie où je suis partie en larme mais que le petit squelette a manipulé mon âme pour me ramener auprès de lui et me prendre dans ses bras… Là, c'est sûr qu'avec cette information, je serais foutue à vie.

Nous regagnons enfin le château, et après avoir passé le seuil de la porte, nous sommes accueillis par un énorme câlin de Toriel qui nous invite à rejoindre la cuisine. Nous prenons place autour de la table avec nos parents qui nous sourient joyeusement.

« Alors Chara, comment trouves-tu l'Underground ?

-Génial ! Fascinant même ! J'adore l'ambiance que dégage chacune des zones et l'atmosphère qui règnent dans les différents endroits ! Et puis, les monstres sont vachement sympas et plus mignons les uns que les autres ! La façon dont je raconte tout ça fait doucement rire mes deux parents ainsi que mon meilleur ami.

-Bien, le principal c'est que tu te plaises ici mon enfant mais j'espère que vous n'avez pas eu trop d'ennui sur le chemin… Je réfléchis un instant.

-Euh… Non non tout s'est bien pass-

-Bah y'a juste eu un moment où Chara avait disparu à Snowdin donc j'ai un peu paniqué mais sinon c'était cool ! J'assimile un petit coup sur l'épaule d'Asriel.

-T'étais obligée d'évoquer ça ?!

-Disparue ? Comment ça ? Je m'oriente vers Asgore qui m'observe avec sérieux. Je joue distraitement avec mes doigts que je fixe passablement.

-C'était trois fois rien… Je me suis juste isolée pour parler un peu avec Sans…

-Ils sont amoureuuuux !~ Le jeune prince a le droit à un nouveau coup.

-Tu vas arrêter avec ça oui ?!

-Le fils du docteur Gaster huh ?... C'est vrai qu'il m'en a un peu parlé aujourd'hui lorsque vous êtes partis… Je relève rapidement la tête.

-Vraiment ? Et qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ? J'observe le roi fixer le vide d'un air pensif.

-Et bien… Qu'il avait peur que Sans se concentre de moins en moins sur son travail, et… ce genre de chose…

-Hein ? Mais pourquoi ?...

-Il a aussi dit qu'il agissait bizarrement lorsque tu étais dans les parages il me semble… il faut dire que je ne me rappel plus très bien de ses paroles exactes. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais entendre ces paroles me font rougir à nouveau, et pour mon plus grand malheur, Asriel ne tarde pas à relever ce petit détail.

-Alors Chara ? Ravie de savoir que ce n'est pas un amour à sens unique ?~

-Je… euhm… Puis je fronce les sourcils avant de me lever de table pour me diriger déjà vers ma chambre. C'est stupide, ni moi, ni Sans n'avons de sentiments l'un pour l'autre maintenant si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je suis un peu fatiguée. » Je monte rapidement les grands escaliers avant de traverser les couloirs de long en large pour enfin regagner ma chambre. Je retire rapidement mes vêtements avant d'enfiler mon pyjama et de me jeter sur mon lit sur lequel je m'installe sur le dos pour fixer le plafond afin de réfléchir un peu. Le docteur Gaster s'inquiète que son fils soit distrait dans son travail parce qu'apparemment, il n'agit pas de la même manière lorsque je suis aux alentours… Est-ce que… Est-ce que c'est possible qu'Asriel ait vraiment raison ? Au sujet des sentiments, et ce genre de chose ?... Puis je fronce les sourcils avant de me redresser et de m'assoir en tailleur pour maintenant fixer le sol. Mais non, c'est impossible, le docteur Gaster s'inquiète simplement parce qu'il a comprit que j'ai remarqué que quelque chose cloche entre son fils et lui, et il doit surtout s'inquiéter du fait que Sans pourrait tout me raconter. C'est vrai que s'il me dit la vérité, je pourrai potentiellement en parler à papa pour qu'il puisse régler le problème avec son scientifique royal… Mais bon, je ne vais pas en vouloir à Sans pour ne pas m'en parler, il a certainement peur que son père l'apprenne et se venge à nouveau sur lui ou son petit frère… … Mais je ne peux pas rester sagement dans mon coin à ne rien faire, je dois coûte que coûte faire cracher le morceau à ce sale petit squelette souriant pour le libérer de cet enfer. Je sais ce que ça fait de vivre dans le mensonge et de devoir prétexter que tout va bien… Je ne veux pas laisser d'autres personnes vivres ça, même s'il s'agit de monstre. Demain je me rendrai au laboratoire dans l'espoir de croiser Sans pour que nous puissions clore notre conversation.


	8. Créateur

**Chapitre 8) Créateur**

Les premières lueurs provenant de l'extérieur pénètrent déjà l'intérieur de la chambre pour venir se poser sur mon visage. Je grimace quelque peu avant d'ouvrir faiblement les yeux et de me redresser dans mon lit après un petit temps d'adaptation. Je zieute un instant la pièce avant de poser mon regard sur Asriel qui semble dormir encore profondément. Je décide donc de me lever avant de m'habiller le plus silencieusement possible pour ensuite quitter la chambre en prenant soin de ne pas déranger mon meilleur ami. Je descends rapidement les escaliers tout en réfléchissant longuement : il ne faut pas oublier que j'ai prévu de me rendre à Hotland aujourd'hui, il faut donc que je trouve une excuse pour m'y rendre. En me dirigeant vers la cuisine, je prie pour qu'Asgore ne soit pas là et pour que Toriel me dise qu'il est partit au laboratoire avec le docteur Gaster. Je prends donc une grande inspiration avant de passer timidement ma tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte pour me rendre compte qu'il n'y a personne. Je n'hésite donc pas pour entrer complètement dans la pièce avant de prendre du chocolat dans le placard que je dévore joyeusement.

« Tu es déjà réveillée mon enfant ? Je frôle presque la crise cardiaque mais je me calme rapidement en posant mon regard sur maman.

-Oui, je… je voulais demander quelque chose à papa… A cet instant je prie de toute mes forces pour que Toriel me dise exactement ce que j'ai envie d'entendre.

-Oh, je suis navrée mon enfant, mais Asgore a beaucoup de travail avec le docteur Gaster dernièrement…

-C'est pas grave, je peux aller le voir directement au labo !... J'ai peur que ma réaction attise la curiosité de maman, mais elle semble pensive.

-Et bien… Si c'est tellement important… J'imagine que tu peux aller le voir, oui.

-Oui c'est très important ! J'y vais, à tout à l'heure maman ! » Je pars déjà pratiquement en courant tout en saluant Toriel qui me couve du regard. Ok c'est parfait, maintenant il ne me reste plus qu'à espérer que Sans soit allé travailler aujourd'hui et à trouver quelque chose d'important à demander à Asgore au cas où maman nous questionne en rentrant. Bon… J'espère aussi que je ne vais pas tomber sur papa et le docteur Gaster, sinon je pourrai avoir de gros ennuis si je n'ai rien pour justifier ma présence… Mouais, je pense que je réfléchis trop, au pire j'aviserai allez, direction Hotland.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi ni comment j'ai eu assez d'énergie pour courir jusqu'au laboratoire durant tout le trajet, mais au moins je suis arrivée plus rapidement que ce que j'avais espéré. Je déglutis en apercevant les deux gardes à l'entrée, mais je n'ai même pas à prononcer le moindre mot qu'ils s'écartent déjà de mon chemin pour me laisser entrer. C'est vrai que ça a des avantages de faire partit de la famille Dreemurr, j'ai souvent tendance à l'oublier. Enfin bref, je décide d'entrer sans attendre une seconde de plus avant de me laisser guider par mon instinct. Ce n'est pas du tout comme si je ne connaissais rien de cet endroit, pas vrai ?... Mis à part la salle dans laquelle nous avions trouvé papa et le docteur Gaster hier, ce laboratoire me paraît aussi grand que l'Underground lorsque je suis arrivée pour la première fois. Je balaye rapidement la zone du regard tout en étant extrêmement attentive au fait que je pourrai repasser par la salle principale dans laquelle travail la plupart des scientifiques, probablement accompagné d'Asgore.

« Gamine ? Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? Lorsque je reconnais la voix de Sans dans mon dos, je ne tarde pas à me retourner pour lui faire face. Wow… Cette blouse blanche lui va plutôt bien… Et… ses blessures semblent avoir disparus.

-Je suis venue pour te voir idiot !

-… Pour me voir ?... Je réalise subitement que ce que je viens de dire peu prêter à confusion, et je ne tarde donc pas à rougir.

-E-Enfin je veux dire, pour… pour qu'on puisse finir notre conversation comme il se doit !... L'au revoir d'hier à Waterfall était assez… brutal. Je l'observe hausser les épaules avant de continuer son chemin.

-Je bosse là gamine, tu devrais rentrer chez toi. Je gonfle les joues et je ne tarde pas à le rattraper et à l'arrêter dans sa course en posant ma main sur son épaule.

-S'il te plait Sans, j'ai accepté de me livrer à toi à cœur ouvert, maintenant c'est ton tour. Il m'observe par-dessus son épaule et semble hésiter un instant. Je me pince les lèvres tandis que les secondes semblent durer des heures, puis il finit par soupirer.

-Welp, tu comptes vraiment pas me lâcher avec ça huh ? Très bien, on va discuter, mais pas ici. J'ai à peine le temps de battre des paupières que nous sommes de retour à Waterfall, là où se trouve le banc. Heh, on sera mieux ici.

-… Je m'y ferai jamais à cette téléportation… Hm… Cet endroit va devenir notre lieu de rendez-vous ou ?...

-On dirait bien. J'observe Sans s'installer sur le banc et je ne tarde pas à faire de même. Je préfère rester silencieuse pour ne pas le brusquer, préférant attendre que ça soit lui qui brise ce silence en me racontant son histoire. Il soupire une nouvelle fois avant de relever la tête pour fixer le plafond de pierre. Mh… Par où commencer… Je pense que la meilleure chose à dire pour commencer est de spécifier le fait que Gaster n'est pas réellement mon père, il est plutôt… mon créateur. Je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué, mais ses deux mains possèdent un trou chacune : il nous a crée mon frère et moi à partir de ces morceaux d'os. Du coup, puisque nous provenons de lui en quelque sorte, il espérait que nous soyons aussi puissants que lui en termes de magie, mais ce n'était pas vraiment le cas… Au début nous étions simplement… des enfants squelettes sans pouvoir à vrai dire… et ça a rapidement commencé à agacer Gaster. Puisqu'il est scientifique et qu'il nous a crée, il pensait qu'il pourrait réparer cette 'erreur' après quelques expériences : il a commencé sur moi lorsque j'avais 12 ans, et ça n'est pas prêt de s'arrêter. Je ne perds pas une miette du récit de Sans, je suis aussi attentive qu'il a pu l'être hier. Heh, pour te faire une idée, j'approche de mes 17 ans maintenant, et les seules choses que je parviens à faire c'est me téléporter et utiliser la télékinésie. Bon, c'est déjà mieux que rien, certes, mais pour Gaster c'est insuffisant et médiocre, donc il continue ses expériences tordues jusqu'à ce que je sois en mesure d'invoquer des os et ses créatures : les Gaster Blaster. Heh… On pourrait penser que c'est de l'acharnement, mais je préfère le laisser me faire tout ce qu'il veut du moment qu'il ne touche pas à mon petit frère. Je n'ai absolument pas envie qu'il devienne un monstre comme son père, il est bien trop précieux et innocent pour ça…

-Mais tu n'as pas à subir tout ça ! Le jeune squelette s'oriente vers moi, surprit de mon exclamation. … Enfin… Tu devrais simplement en parler avec le roi et… je suis sûre que Gaster arrêtera ses tests sur toi… Mon regard plonge dans les iris blancs de Sans qui commence sérieusement à me rendre mal à l'aise à force de me fixer comme ça, mais lorsqu'il me sourit, la pression redescend.

-C'est mignon que tu t'en fasses pour moi Chara, mais… ça va, vraiment. Et puis, si au final ça marche vraiment et que je parviens à invoquer les monstres de mon père, je pourrai protéger mon frère sans problème par la suite. » Il m'octroie un petit clin d'œil qui est censé me rassurer j'imagine, mais personnellement je suis focalisée sur les précédentes paroles de Sans. 'C'est mignon que tu t'en fasses pour moi'… Pourquoi ça me fait rougir… encore ?... Pourquoi mon cœur bat aussi vite ?... Pourquoi… mon âme apparait devant moi ? Subitement, je ne tarde pas à me retrouver dans les airs juste au dessus de Sans qui m'observe en riant un peu.

« Heh, et puis je vais pas renoncer au fait de pouvoir faire ce genre de truc. Pendant que son index effectue des petits cercles, mon corps ne tarde pas à suivre la cadence tandis qu'il accélère de plus en plus. J'espère au moins que mes cris lui brisent ses tympans inexistants.

-A-Arrête çaaaaa !

-Ok. » Ce satané squelette ne prend même pas la peine de stabiliser mon corps pour ensuite me poser tout en douceur sur le banc qu'il interrompt déjà sa magie. C'est donc tête la première que je m'écrase rapidement sur Sans qui ne tarde pas à gémir de douleur. Je me masse un instant le crâne à cause du choc, puis lorsque je redresse la tête, je remarque que je suis étonnamment proche du jeune monstre. A cause de ma chute, il a fini couché sur le banc avec moi juste au dessus de lui tandis que je sens déjà mon teint virer au rouge une fois de plus. Incapable de bouger pour l'instant, la seule chose que je trouve à faire c'est de fixer ces iris blancs qui semblent tout aussi perdu que moi. Je sens mon cœur battre de plus en plus vite tandis que je remarque que le crâne de Sans commence à virer au bleu, juste en dessous de ses orbites. Je déglutis pendant qu'une multitude de questions viennent cogner dans ma tête, mais la seule chose que je pense savoir actuellement, c'est qu'Asriel avait raison à mon sujet.

* * *

Vous aurez toutes les réponses à vos questions concernant la relation entre Chara et Sans dans le prochain chapitre ;)


	9. Rencart ?

**Chapitre 9) Rencart ?**

Après être restés quelques secondes dans cette position plutôt embarrassante, Sans a prit l'initiative de se téléporter juste à côté du banc pour laisser mon corps s'écraser sur le bois. Je me masse un instant la tête avant de me redresser pour poser mon regard sur le squelette qui enfile sa capuche et détourne son regard du mien.

« Heh… On… On devrait rentrer maintenant… J'ai pas mal de boulot qui m'attend au labo'… Je m'assois en tailleur avant de pencher la tête du côté.

-Pourquoi ton crâne vire au bleu à certains endroits ? Les iris du jeune monstre disparaissent pendant qu'il enfonce un peu plus sa tête dans sa capuche.

-Ton visage devient bien rouge toi, non ?...

-… Ohhh tu… tu rougis en fait… Un petit tic d'agacement se fait entendre du côté de Sans qui nous ramène à Hotland en un claquement de doigt.

-Bon… Pas un mot à qui que ce soit, capiche ? Que ça soit pour l'histoire avec Gaster, ou… ce qu'il s'est passé… Je ris silencieusement.

-C'est mignon de voir un monstre perdre ses moyens comme ça.

-Pff, c'est pas ce que tu crois gamine… Enfin bref, je te ramène chez toi ou tu te débrouilles ? Je secoue la tête de gauche à droite.

-Il faut que je parle à mon père avant de rentrer, il doit certainement être avec le tien d'ailleurs…

-Hm… Ils doivent être au niveau du Core dans ce cas. J'ai le droit à une nouvelle téléportation pour que nous arrivions dans une grande salle avec plusieurs machines assez impressionnantes. Un peu plus loin j'aperçois Asgore qui discute sagement avec le docteur Gaster qui ne tarde pas à remarquer notre présence.

-Sans ? Qu'est-ce que- ?…. Pourquoi cette humaine est-elle ici ? Je déglutis en entendant le ton sévère dans la voix du père de Sans. Je m'oriente d'ailleurs vers ce dernier et remarque que ses orbites sont une nouvelle fois vide d'émotion.

-Je l'ai croisé par hasard papa, et elle voulait parler au roi… Le scientifique soupire tandis que je m'empresse de rejoindre Asgore qui me sourit joyeusement pendant que mon ami nous rejoint doucement.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe mon enfant ?

-Papaaa, j'ai le droit de travailler iciii ? Les trois monstres autour de moi écarquillent les yeux.

-Q-Quoi ? Non c'est bien trop dangereux Chara.

-Mais pourquoi ? J'ai pratiquement le même âge que Sans : pourquoi il aurait le droit et pas moi ? Les deux adultes posent leur regard sur le concerné qui détourne le regard.

-Parce que Sans est un monstre, et par conséquent, il peut se servir de la magie ainsi que la comprendre, donc il serait capable de comprendre d'où proviennent les pannes de ces machines qui sont alimentés à partir de la magie. Il me caresse doucement les cheveux tandis que je soupire.

-Bon d'accord… Dans ce cas je vais juste rentrer… » Puis je ne tarde pas à m'éloigner d'eux pour les laisser travailler. Wow, je suis plutôt fière de moi sur ce coup là : on m'a toujours dit que j'étais une mauvaise menteuse, mais cette fois ça a l'air d'avoir plutôt bien marché. Je me demande ce que j'aurai fait s'ils avaient accepté de m'embaucher… j'aurai été dans la mouise. Enfin bon, maintenant que j'ai toutes les informations que je veux et que j'ai posé une question importante à Asgore, j'imagine que je peux enfin rentrer l'esprit tranquille.

« Heh gamine. Je frôle la crise cardiaque lorsque Sans se téléporte juste devant moi pour me barrer la route. Je place ma main contre ma poitrine, là où se situe mon cœur, tout en reprenant bruyamment ma respiration.

-S'il te plait… Ne fais plus… jamais… jamais ça… Il se gratte l'arrière du crâne.

-Désolé, l'habitude. Puis je remarque que son crâne recommence à virer au bleu. Enfin bref, je voulais te demander quelque chose… Je… euh… Ca te dirait qu'on sorte ce soir… tous les deux… ?... Je sens que moi aussi je recommence à rougir, mais je ne dois surtout pas laisser paraitre mes émotions.

-O-Ouais, pourquoi pas, j'ai rien de prévu…

-Cool, je viendrai te chercher chez toi à-à ce soir. » Et le voilà qui se téléporte à nouveau. Je reprends tranquillement mon chemin sans réellement réaliser ce qu'il vient de se passer. Est-ce que Sans vient tout juste de m'inviter à une sorte de… rendez-vous ? J'y crois pas, c'est pas possible… Non non je me fais des idées… Il veut certainement me parler encore un peu de lui et des problèmes qu'il a avec son père… Ouais… C'est sûrement ça…

De retour à la maison, je salue rapidement Toriel avant de filer à une vitesse fulgurante dans ma chambre pour rejoindre Asriel. J'ouvre brutalement la porte, ce qui a pour effet de faire voler les feuilles de dessin de mon ami qui se redresse vers moi.

« Charaa ! Fait attent- Je me jette pratiquement sur mon meilleur ami sans lui laisser le temps de finir sa phrase. Je saisis ses deux épaules avant de le secouer vivement.

-Asriel faut que tu m'aiiiiides !

-Q-Qwaaaa… Il saisit mes poignets ce qui a pour effet de me faire arrêter mes mouvements.

-Je… Je… Je crois que… tu avais raison… à propos de Sans… Le chevreau comprend rapidement là où je veux en venir.

-Sérieusement ?! Alors tu ! Tu es amoureuse de lui ?! Je dévie mon regard, gênée.

-Je suis pas sûre… Et… Et en plus il m'a invité à sortir ce soir…

-Mais c'est génial Chara ! Allez vient ! Faut qu'on aille te préparer ! » Asriel me tire avec lui pendant que nous sortons de la chambre en courant pour nous diriger vers la salle de bain dans l'idée de me préparer comme il se doit. Hm… J'aurai peut-être dû attendre un petit peu avant de lui en parler… C'est vrai que je ne sais pas très bien où j'en suis avec Sans, et puis, ça se trouve il m'a juste invité en tant qu'ami, comme je l'ai dit tout à l'heure… Ou ça se trouve il veut même me menacer après ce qu'il s'est passé sur le banc à Waterfall… Ca se trouve il m'en veut d'être restée sur lui aussi longtemps et de ne pas avoir bougé… Enfin bon, nous verrons bien… Je suis sûre que je m'inquiète beaucoup trop, comme à chaque fois… Comme à chaque fois que ça concerne Sans…

Après avoir fini tous les préparatifs, j'attends nerveusement devant la porte d'entrée en faisant les cents pas. Les secondes me paraissent être des heures pendant que j'ai l'impression que je pourrais me ronger la peau jusqu'aux os vu à quel point je suis nerveuse. J'espère au moins que ça ne se remarquera pas trop… Mais après quelques minutes d'attentes, la sonnette retentie enfin, et je sens mon cœur se serrer un peu plus dans ma poitrine. Je prends une grande inspiration avant d'ouvrir la porte et de poser mon regard sur Sans qui m'offre l'un de ses fameux clin d'œil.

« Heya gamine, prête ? J'hoche timidement la tête avant de sortir et de refermer la porte.

-Je suis prête, je te suis. Il me sourit chaleureusement avant de me présenter sa main, m'invitant ainsi à ce que je lui donne la mienne.

-Allez vient, je connais un raccourci. » Je souris, amusée, puis je ne tarde pas à placer ma main dans celle squelettique devant moi. D'un battement de paupière, Sans nous téléporte aisément… au laboratoire ? Mais… Qu'est-ce qu'on fiche ici ? En plus nous ne sommes pas dans n'importe quelle salle : c'est la salle du Core, une salle plutôt dangereuse. Wow, c'est la première fois qu'il se trompe pendant l'une de ses manipulations.

« Euh… Sans… Je crois que tu-… Lorsque je me retourne vers lui, je remarque que ses iris blancs ne sont plus là et qu'il a la tête baissée. … S… Sans… ?...

-… Je suis désolé. » En une fraction de seconde, le petit squelette fait apparaitre mon âme devant moi et elle ne tarde pas à devenir bleue. Je suis ensuite projetée violemment vers l'arrière jusqu'à ce que mon corps entre en collision contre une sorte de table d'opération. J'imagine que c'est grâce à sa télékinésie qu'il parvient à sangler les sangles autour de mes poignets et de mes chevilles aussi rapidement. Je me débats quelques instants avant de poser mon regard apeurée sur Sans qui ne me regarde même pas. Qu'est-ce qui se passe… J'ai peur… Je déglutis tandis que je sens déjà les larmes me monter aux yeux…


	10. Martyre

**Chapitre 10) Martyre**

Je continue de me débattre tout en espérant que les sangles vont céder, mais rien n'y fait. La seule chose que je puisse faire c'est regarder frénétiquement autour de moi dans l'espoir de trouver quelque chose ou quelqu'un qui pourrait potentiellement m'aider. Complètement dépassée par les évènements, les larmes commencent déjà à rouler sur mes joues tandis que je me mets à crier à l'aide… mais personne ne vient.

« C'est inutile, tout le monde est déjà partit à l'heure qu'il est… Je repose mon regard sur Sans qui ne me regarde toujours pas et qui n'a pas l'air vraiment motivé pour me rejoindre.

-Q-Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de mal ?... Quoi que ce soit je suis désolée Sans, s'il te plait relâche moi… Tu me fais peur… Je remarque qu'il se crispe légèrement avant de se mettre dos à moi pour observer la porte.

-… Il ne devrait plus tarder maintenant… » Hein ? De quoi est-ce qu'il parle ?... Je pose à mon tour mon regard larmoyant sur la porte d'entrée avant de m'en désintéresser rapidement pour continuer de me débattre. Puis soudainement, le bruit robotique de la porte qui s'ouvre attire mon attention, et c'est avec horreur que mon regard se pose sur le docteur Gaster. Ce sourire satisfait qu'il affiche me donne froid dans le dos tandis qu'il s'approche de son fils pour lui caresser doucement le crâne.

« Je suis fier de toi Sans, tu as fait du bon travail. Le petit squelette ne daigne même pas de répondre pendant qu'ils s'approchent tous les deux de moi. J'écarquille les yeux avec épouvante : j'ai vraiment du mal à comprendre la situation. Mon âme apparait une nouvelle fois devant mon corps, et le docteur Gaster se penche au dessus de moi pour l'étudier attentivement. J'ai attendu tellement de temps pour pouvoir finaliser mes recherches à propos de la détermination… D'après mes recherches, les humains possèdent différents types d'âmes, et la tienne est particulièrement rare Chara. J'espère que le roi ne m'en voudra pas de mener mes expériences sur toi, après tout, c'est pour la survie de notre espèce. Il s'éloigne et repose son regard sur Sans qui n'a toujours pas fait réapparaitre ses iris. Je dois aller chercher différents outils, reste ici pour la surveiller, je ne serais pas long. » Puis il repart sagement par là où il est arrivé. Je sens que mes larmes de peur se transforment petit à petit en larmes de colère. Je suis enragée contre moi-même d'avoir été aussi stupide et d'avoir pensé que Sans et moi nous étions… Je pose mon regard sur le jeune monstre à mes côtés.

« Alors c'est ça ? Tout ça ce n'était que du faux ? Tu voulais simplement te rapprocher de moi pour que ton père puisse faire ses foutues expériences ?!... … Depuis quand… depuis quand est-ce que c'est prévu ?... Il hésite et se crispe encore un peu plus.

-… Depuis la fête pour célébrer ton arrivée parmi nous… Mon… mon père était fasciné par la puissance que dégageait ton âme, et il avait remarqué que nous avions sympathisé rapidement donc… donc il s'est servi de moi pour t'amadouer… Je n'ai pas eu le choix, je suis désolé… Il place ses mains sur son crâne qu'il écrase de plus en plus avec ses doigts. Je pense qu'en général j'aurai eu de la peine pour lui, que je lui aurai pardonnée, mais à cet instant précis j'ai juste envie de lui briser les os.

-Tu n'as pas eu le choix ? Tu te fous de moi ?!

-… Heh… Si je ne faisais pas ce qu'il disait… Il menaçait de s'en prendre à mon petit frère… et… il est tout ce que j'ai de plus précieux Chara…

-Tu veux savoir un truc ? J'en ai strictement rien à faire ! Parce que là tu !- En une fraction de seconde, mon corps, et donc la table d'opération aussi, bascule rapidement vers l'avant, et mon visage ne tarde pas à venir percuter violemment le sol. Le sang ne tarde pas à couler à flot depuis mon nez tandis que Sans me replace comme précédemment.

-Papyrus est plus important à mes yeux que n'importe quelle personne de ton espèce. » Je ne dis plus un mot… je préfère attendre le retour du docteur Gaster pour qu'on puisse en finir le plus rapidement possible. Même si je suis folle de rage, je suis tout de même effrayée puisque je ne suis pas vraiment à mon avantage pour riposter, et puis, Sans n'a pas l'air d'humeur à blaguer… J'ai beau réfléchir aussi bien que je le peux, je ne parviens pas à savoir comment est-ce que je vais faire pour m'en sortir, comment tout ça va finir, qu'est-ce que je dirais à Asriel et aux parents… Je crois que la meilleure des choses à faire pour l'instant c'est d'attendre patiemment, et espérer que la situation ne s'aggrave pas.

Après quelques minutes d'attentes, le docteur Gaster refait son apparition auprès de nous, et il ne manque pas de remarquer le sang séché entre mon nez et ma bouche. Il s'oriente vers son fils qu'il dévisage méchamment, mais le plus jeune se contente de l'ignorer et de s'éloigner un peu. Je le suis du regard tandis que le scientifique soupire et s'approche de moi avec un mouchoir.

« Je suis désolé pour le comportement de mon fils, il est assez sensible dernièrement.

-J'imagine que c'est normal lorsque son père est un savant fou, pas vrai ? Il m'observe platement puis fait apparaitre mon âme avant de rapprocher une table vers lui à l'aide de sa télékinésie pour y déposer ses affaires.

-Bien, ça ne devrait pas durer trop longtemps. Puis il s'oriente vers Sans qui n'ose toujours pas regarder dans notre direction. J'imagine que tu ne veux pas m'assister n'est-ce pas ?

-… Nah… J'veux juste… Il soupire et n'achèvera pas sa phrase. Le docteur Gaster s'oriente de nouveau vers moi pour fixer mon âme avec minutie tandis que je déglutis. Il ramène ensuite une énorme seringue auprès de lui, et je ne peux m'empêcher d'écarquiller les yeux lorsque je remarque la grandeur de l'aiguille.

-Ne t'en fais pas mon enfant, ça ne sera pas trop douloureux. » Bien évidemment, à la seconde même où il fait pénétrer cette chose dans mon âme, je ne peux empêcher des hurlements de douleur. Les larmes montent toutes seules à mes yeux, et la seule chose que je trouve à faire, c'est orienter mon visage vers Sans pour espérer trouver de l'aide en lui lançant un simple regard. Malheureusement pour moi, le petit squelette se met dos à nous et enfile sa capuche avant de laisser ses mains là où devraient se trouver ses oreilles s'il avait été humain. J'ai vraiment l'impression que Sans n'assume pas tout ça, et qu'il ne veut pas être tenu pour responsable de tout ça. Pourtant, c'est bel et bien à cause de lui que je me retrouve ici, à souffrir entre les mains de son père… Je… Je le déteste… Je le haïs… Un jour… je trouverai bien un moyen pour me venger, je te le promets le comédien.

Le scientifique a prélevé plusieurs tubes de cette substance qui provient de mon âme. Quant à moi, je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi fatiguée de toute ma vie : j'ai réellement l'impression d'avoir été vidée de l'intérieur. Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps ce calvaire est en train de durer, mais tout ce que je sais, c'est que j'ai envie de m'enfuir rapidement loin d'ici et de ne plus jamais les revoir. Malgré tout, je continue de suivre du regard les agissements du scientifique qui place l'un de ses tubes dans une grande machine qui se trouve juste derrière nous. Il prend place sur une chaise et observe attentivement les différentes informations qui s'affichent à l'écran pendant que Sans décide enfin de me rejoindre. Il doit certainement se rendre compte que je suis complètement morte de fatigue, et il décide donc de prendre l'initiative de me détacher lentement. Je me redresse mollement avant de m'assoir au bord du lit, puis je ne tarde pas à m'effondrer complètement au sol, en entrainant avec moi la table sur laquelle se trouvent les outils du scientifique, dont un couteau extrêmement tranchant. Je puise dans mes dernières forces pour me saisir rapidement du couteau pour le lancer maladroitement dans la direction de Gaster. Comme il fallait s'y attendre, je loupe ma cible, et le couteau atterrit dans un écran, ce qui entraine une grande explosion qui expulse le scientifique droit dans le néant qui entoure son œuvre. Je me laisse ensuite tombée au sol tandis que Sans se précipite vers le vide pour utiliser sa magie sur son père. On dirait pourtant que la chance me sourit puisqu'un éclair provenant de l'explosion vient percuter l'œil gauche du jeune squelette, le forçant ainsi à stopper ses pouvoirs. Il reste un instant penché au dessus du vide, sûrement pour assister à la mort de son créateur, puis, lorsqu'il se retourne enfin vers moi, je remarque qu'un œil bleu a remplacé son iris gauche habituel. Cette vision me fait doucement sourire tandis que je sens mes forces m'abandonner de plus en plus, jusqu'à ce je finisse par m'endormir sans décider de quoi que ce soit. Malgré tout, je reste cependant un minimum consciente, et je sens que mon corps se déplace dans l'espace : j'imagine que Sans a paniqué et a préféré me renvoyer à la maison. Lorsque j'ouvre doucement les yeux, je me rends compte que je suis dans les bras de mon meilleur ami qui est en larme au dessus de moi. Je tends lentement ma main vers lui, mais elle ne tarde pas à retomber faiblement sur moi.

« Asriel… Je… Je peux te demander quelque chose… ?... Le jeune prince renifle à plusieurs reprises.

-Charaaa… Tient bon… Papa et maman sont partis chercher de l'aide… Je lui souris tendrement.

-Je pense pas que… que je vais tenir jusque là… Est-ce que tu pourrais… juste… me ramener dans mon village ?... Je voudrais voir… une dernière fois… ces fleurs dorés… » Une énième larme roule le long de ma joue tandis que je ferme doucement les yeux pour m'endormir éternellement.


	11. Promesse

**Chapitre 11) Promesse**

Beaucoup de choses se sont passés lors de ces dix dernières années. J'ai pu assister à pas mal d'évènement à force d'errer sous forme fantomatique à travers l'Underground. J'ai notamment pu constater la mort de mon meilleur ami : lorsque je suis morte, Asriel a absorbé mon âme pour pouvoir franchir la barrière afin d'exaucer mon dernier souhait. Malheureusement, puisque les humains l'ont aperçu avec le corps d'une enfant inanimée dans ses bras, ils ont rapidement commencé à l'attaquer. Il aurait pu riposter, il aurait pu tous les démolir… mais il n'a rien fait. Son seul et unique but était de ramener mon corps dans un jardin de fleurs dorés, mais par malheur, ce jardin était la dernière chose qu'avait pu voir Asriel. Après ça, je suis rapidement retournée dans l'Underground afin de contempler le désespoir du roi et de la reine qui avaient perdu leurs deux enfants en une nuit. A compté de ce jour, Asgore prit la décision que n'importe quel humain qui tomberait sous terre sera immédiatement abattu. Le roi avait besoin de sept âmes humaines pour pouvoir briser la barrière, et ainsi, venger ses enfants une fois à la surface. Cependant, Toriel ne tolérait absolument pas ce genre de comportement, et elle a donc décidé d'abandonner Asgore pour emménager dans les Ruines afin de prendre soin des enfants qui tomberaient. Evidemment, cette nouvelle plongea une fois de plus l'Underground dans une grande dépression.

Actuellement, le roi est en possession de six âmes humaines qui ont été abattu dès leur arrivée à Snowdin par leur meilleur sentinelle : Sans. Ce sale comédien a perfectionné ses pouvoirs comme jamais, et désormais, Papyrus et lui partagent le même job : celui de veiller l'arrivée des humains. En temps normal, une sentinelle devrait simplement se contenter d'aller prévenir un membre de la Garde Royale pour qu'il puisse faire le boulot, mais par peur que son petit frère assiste au massacre, Sans se téléportait à chaque fois derrière un humain pour l'empaler immédiatement dans un os qui jaillissait du sol. Pff, il faut dire que ce comédien maitrise de mieux en mieux ses pouvoirs depuis qu'il a cet œil magique en plus. Mais ça ne fait rien, je n'oublie pas le but que je me suis fixée : je réussirai à me venger et à lui faire payer ce qu'il m'a fait subir. Il faut juste que j'attende le bon moment pour agir… je dois rester patiente et trouver la meilleure opportunité.

Aujourd'hui, comme souvent, j'erre à travers Snowdin, ne sachant trop quoi faire : est-ce que je dois aller dans les Ruines pour veiller sur maman ? Est-ce que je dois aller à la station de Sans pour lui jouer un mauvais tour ? Je soupire avant de baisser la tête et d'apercevoir des traces de pas dans la neige. Je suis du regard les traces avant de poser mon regard sur le comédien qui est assis à même le sol, adossé contre une porte. J'hausse un sourcil avant de léviter jusqu'à lui tandis que je le vois croiser ses bras derrière sa nuque.

« Toc toc.

-Qui est là ? J'écarquille les yeux lorsque je reconnais la voix de Toriel derrière la porte.

-Tuba.

-Tuba qui ?

-Tuba trouver cette blague vraiment nulle. Ma main vient percuter mon visage lorsque j'entends ma mère rire joyeusement : je pensais pas qu'elle était tombée aussi bas. Heheh, ok, c'est ton tour.

-Oh… Euh… Je ne me sens pas très bien aujourd'hui… Je pense que tu ferais mieux de continuer.

-Welp, j'ai pas mal de blague à propos de construction, mais je travaille encore dessus. Maman rit faussement, et même, tristement, et Sans ne tarde pas à le remarquer. Heh… Est-ce que tout va bien ?

-Hm ? Oh, ce n'est rien… Ne t'en fais pas.

-Si tu le dis… Je peux revenir demain si tu as besoin d'un peu de temps pur finaliser tes blagues tu sais...

-Non tout va bien… Je… Je me demandais juste si je pouvais te demander une faveur…

-Une faveur huh ? Ca dépend de ce que c'est. On entend maman soupirer.

-Tu as raison… Et puis… Je n'ai pas le droit de te demander ça… Oublie ce que je viens de dire. Le squelette s'oriente vers la porte à laquelle il sourit.

-Eh bien, maintenant tu as attisé ma curiosité. Elle prend une grande inspiration.

-Je voudrais demander si tu pouvais faire quelque chose pour moi : si un jour tu aperçois un humain franchir cette porte pour traverser l'Underground, je voudrais que tu veilles sur lui, et que tu t'assures que personne ne lui fasse du mal… Sans écarquille les yeux puis se force à sourire.

-Tu es sérieuse ?...

-Je… Je sais que ça parait dingue… Je ne te demande pas de comprendre, et… et je sais que ça sonne comme une très mauvaise idée, je le sais, mais… Il y a beaucoup de choses dangereuses au delà de cette porte, et tout particulièrement pour un humain… Je veux juste m'assurer que quelqu'un pourra le surveiller, parce que, soyons réaliste, personne ne le fera par lui-même… Je veux juste… m'assurer qu'au moins _une_ personne ne le blessera pas… J'observe platement le comédien qui reste silencieux un long moment avant de s'adosser de nouveau contre la porte.

-… C'est… plutôt une grande faveur…

-Je sais… Je… Je sais… … Je n'aurais pas dû t'en parler, pardonne-moi… Oublions simplement ce que je viens de dire. Le squelette se place de profil à la porte.

-Ca risque d'être un peu compliqué… Heh… Si je dis 'ok' pour oublier tout ce que tu viens de dire, je me sentirai vraiment hypocrite.

-Je ne voulais pas-

-Juste veiller sur lui ?... Tu sais… c'est moins de travail que ce que je fais actuellement en tant que sentinelle… Je dois faire un rapport sur les humains, et les traquer là où ils vont, et ensuite je dois expliquer au garde où est-ce que je l'ai vu, et ce que j'ai vu exactement… Ca demande pas mal d'effort… Puis il retrouve sa bonne humeur habituelle. Maiiis, juste suivre un humain si j'en vois un ? Ca sonne comme quelque chose de facile.

-Je suis désolée de te demander ça…

-Nah, pas de problème. Je garderai une orbite ouverte.

-Tu le promets ?

-Heh, je ne peux pas vraiment dire 'non', n'est-ce pas ?

-C'est important… Le squelette écarquille les yeux et hésite un petit moment avant de détourner son regard de la porte.

-… Je le promets…

-Merci… Merci beaucoup… Pendant que Sans fixe longuement le sol, un large sourire se dessine sur mon visage. Puis il reprend sans réelle conviction.

-Pourquoi le squelette ne cambriole t-il pas la banque ?

-Pourquoi ça ?

-Il n'a pas l'estomac assez solide. » Pendant que Toriel rit de bon cœur, j'observe le comédien perdre son sourire peu à peu avant de m'éloigner de ces deux là. Quelle conversation intéressante~ Maman qui fait promettre au monstre le plus puissant de l'Underground de ne pas blesser le prochain humain qui tombera parmi nous ? La voilà l'opportunité que j'attendais tant : dès lors qu'un humain atterrira ici, je m'emparerai de son corps afin de mener ma vengeance à bien. Prépare toi bien Sans, parce que tu n'es pas prêt à vivre ce que je m'apprête à te faire subir~ J'ai hâte de voir la tête que tu ferras lorsque je m'en prendrai à 'ce que tu as de plus précieux' ici bas avant de m'attaquer à tes amis~ Et bien sûr, je te garde une place spéciale pour la fin, histoire de te faire souffrir un maximum avant le grand combat final n'est-ce pas~ Je ne perds pas de temps et m'envole rapidement à l'intérieur des Ruines pour venir m'asseoir en tailleur sur le sol tout en fixant joyeusement le trou au niveau du plafond.

« Allez partenaire, ne me fais pas trop attendre =) »


	12. Périple

**Chapitre 12) Périple**

Bien, l'heure est venue Frisk. Il est temps pour moi d'entrer en jeu, tu ne crois pas ? Je t'ai laissé t'amuser suffisamment longtemps avec eux maintenant. Je t'ai laissé tisser des liens avec eux : divertir Papyrus, cuisiner avec Undyne, supporter Alphys, danser avec Mettaton, épargner Asgore, sauver Asriel, rester auprès de Toriel… laisser Sans agir comme un grand frère avec toi… Timeline après timeline, le comédien a su tenir sa promesse, et il est temps de voir s'il sera capable de la briser~ Même s'il a comprit qu'il existe un système de reset, il reste persuadé que tu seras toujours la même, que tu agiras toujours de la meilleure des façons après qu'il t'ait jugé la première fois. Il croit en toi. Il a retrouvé l'espoir de quitter un jour l'Underground grâce à toi. Hahaha, que c'est touchant~ Et si nous brisions ses rêves ? Exactement comme lui a brisé les miens en m'emmenant auprès de son père ce jour là. Allez, que le spectacle commence =).

Parfait, la première étape est finie, mon L.O.V.E augmente à 6 après avoir tué Toriel tandis que je me dirige déjà vers Snowdin. Hm… J'ai un peu perdu l'habitude d'avoir une enveloppe corporelle, c'est assez étrange de se retrouver ici parmi eux… Enfin bon, physiquement c'est toujours toi qui te balade dans l'Underground, hein Frisk ?~ Regarde, on s'approche déjà du pont où Sans va apparaitre pour la 'première fois', tu devrais être contente, non ? Allez, arrête de pleurer, on vient à peine de commencer~

« Heya gamine, dépêche-toi d'aller te cacher derrière la lampe, mon frère ne va pas tarder. Je ne bouge pas, je reste parfaitement immobile auprès du squelette tandis que l'autre imbécile ne tarde pas à arriver.

-Sans ! Tu as capturé un humain ?!

-Ouaip.

-Génial ! » Puis il repart aussi vite qu'il est arrivé. Pff, même dans ce genre de situation il arrive à être stupide… Je m'oriente vers Sans auquel je souris un peu tandis qu'il me dévisage méchamment.

« Je sais pas à quoi tu joues, mais tu devrais t'arrêter… Conseil d'ami. » Je l'observe repartir en arrière avant de le voir se téléporter, puis je ne peux m'empêcher d'exploser de rire intérieurement. Voilà, _ça_ c'est hilarant, tu ne trouves pas Frisk ? Voir Sans se douter de quelque chose, le voir s'énerver parce qu'il est probablement capable de voir notre niveau de L.O.V.E, mais le voir aussi rester totalement passif malgré ce qui est en train de se passer, c'est tordant~ J'aimerai tellement pouvoir voir l'expression sur son visage lorsqu'on va abattre son petit frère adoré juste sous ses yeux… Oui parce que, au cas où tu ne l'avais pas encore vu partenaire, Sans surveille le combat pour s'assurer que tu ne feras pas de mal à Papyrus. Hehehe… Cette fois on va faire en sorte qu'il n'ait même pas le temps de voir le coup venir que la tête de son frère se retrouvera déjà sur le sol~

« Nyeh Heh, je ne m'attendais pas à ça… Mais peu importe, je crois toujours en toi ! Tu vaux mieux que ça, je te le jure ! Même si tu t'en crois incapable… » La tête du squelette candide disparait pendant que nous faisons déjà route pour Waterfall. Tu ne trouves pas ça excitant Frisk ? Savoir que nos agissements sont en train de détruire psychologiquement une personne qui nous surveille dans l'ombre et qui ne peut rien y changer, tout ça parce qu'il a 'promit' de veiller sur toi. Moi je trouve ça plutôt adorable quand même : c'est vrai, Sans n'a jamais rien fait de tel pour moi, tout ce qu'il a fait c'est… me mener en bateau… Enfin bon, je me demande bien s'il va tenir jusqu'au bout, s'il ne va pas intervenir une seule fois pendant que je massacrerai ses amis… J'espère bien qu'il va rester sagement dans son coin et nous attendre gentiment dans le couloir du jugement, ça serait vraiment impoli de sa part de s'immiscer pendant l'un de nos combats~ T'en penses quoi partenaire ? Hm ? Les épargner ? Mhan Frisk, tu es vraiment adorable, mais ce n'est pas toi qui décide =).

Allez il m'en faut plus, encore plus de L.O.V.E, encore plus de puissance, encore plus de détermination… Je veux être sûre que l'on sera en mesure d'écraser ce comédien, et par la suite, nous nous occuperons des humains après avoir franchit la barrière. Haha, il ne faut pas les oublier ceux là, après tout, c'est à cause d'eux que j'ai fini ici, tout ça parce qu'ils vouaient un véritable culte pour ces monstres ingrats. J'imagine que c'est pareil pour toi Frisk, non ? C'est parce que tu as fui notre race que tu as fini ici, pas vrai ? Sauf que toi tu as eu beaucoup plus de chance que moi… J'avais déjà anéanti une grande menace avant que tu n'arrives, mais c'est en tuant Gaster que j'ai offert beaucoup plus de pouvoir à Sans… C'est un bien pour un mal comme on dit, mais la partie sera d'autant plus amusante si le comédien nous donne un peu plus de fil à retordre, tu ne crois pas ?~ Arrête donc de pleurer, ça devient agaçant à la longue… … Quoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que je fais tout ça ? Pourquoi je les ai tous tué si ma cible principale c'est Sans ? Mais voyons Frisk, je ne les ai pas encore tous tué, il reste Alphys, Mettaton et Muffet pour nous faire gagner encore plus en puissance~ Et puis, sous ses airs de flemmard, ton 'gentil grand frère' est assez meurtrier dans son genre, donc il faut bien l'affaiblir psychologiquement avant d'engager le combat, tu ne crois pas ?~ Bon, arrête de pleurer, on arrive enfin à Hotland.

Dommage qu'on n'a pas trouvé la scientifique, je suis sûre qu'elle aurait pu nous donner au moins un peu de point d'exécution… Mais bon, on va se contenter de ce que nous ont donné les deux autres, j'espère qu'un L.O.V.E de 19 sera suffisant pour nous opposer à Sans. J'attends ce moment depuis tellement longtemps… J'attends de pouvoir me venger depuis si longtemps… J'ai du mal à réaliser que ça va finalement arriver… C'est génial, n'est-ce pas Frisk ?~… Attends… Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce bruit ?

« Howdy Chara ! Te voilà enfin de retour à la maison, ça fait longtemps n'est-ce pas ? Wow… Tu te souviens quand on jouait ici ? Hi hi hi… La vache ! Aujourd'hui, ça sera tout aussi amusant. » J'observe platement Flowey me dévisager avec un visage effrayant avant de continuer mes recherches dans la maison. Ok, l'une des clefs se trouve dans la cuisine, et lorsque je ressors, je retombe une nouvelle fois sur Asriel.

« Je me souviens de mon premier réveil dans le jardin… Je ne sentais ni mes bras, ni mes jambes… J'avais peur… J'ai appelé 'Maman ! Papa ! A l'aide !'… Mais personne n'est venu. » Je fais rouler mes yeux avant de continuer dans le couloir où se trouve notre chambre. Je fais d'ailleurs un petit détour à l'intérieur pour récupérer le médaillon ainsi qu'un vrai couteau… bien tranchant pour annihiler Sans rapidement. Je ressors de là et j'aperçois la seconde clef près de la chambre de Toriel.

« Tu sais… Le fait de devenir une fleur a retiré toute compassion… Je me suis vite rendu compte que je ne ressentais plus rien pour personne, et c'était pas faute d'essayer. J'ai passé des jours avec ce roi stupide en essayant de ressentir quelque chose, mais j'étais vide de l'intérieur, alors je me suis enfuis. » Nous continuons notre périple tandis que nous quittons cette horrible maison pleine d'affreux souvenir. Un long couloir s'étend devant nous : c'est l'ultime étape avant de rejoindre le couloir du jugement… C'est tellement excitant~

« J'ai rapidement fini dans les Ruines, et lorsque je t'ai aperçu, j'ai tout de suite pensé que tu pouvais m'aider à redevenir moi-même ! Après tout, tu étais ma meilleure amie, et il n'y avait que toi pour me comprendre parfaitement !... Ha ha ha… Mais tu n'as pas réussi non plus… Alors… J'ai essayé de te faire peur, pour ainsi prendre ton âme, mais j'ai échoué… Chara… Je ne sais pas comment c'est possible, mais ta détermination dépasse de loin la mienne. » Asriel continue encore et encore à parler en Frisk en pensant que c'est moi, c'est mignon~ Mais là tu me fais perdre mon temps stupide fleur, arrête de nous interrompre je ne comprends pas vraiment pourquoi tu nous dis tout ça, c'est quoi ton but ? M'arrêter ?

« Pourquoi je te raconte tout ça ? Chara, je te l'ai dit tout à l'heure : même après tout ce temps… il n'y a vraiment que toi qui puisses me comprendre. Tu n'auras aucune pitié inutile pour quiconque ! » Flowey continue de vouloir m'intimider avec ses têtes flippantes, mais il est hors de question de faire demi-tour. Pas si près du but.

« Des créatures comme nous n'hésiteraient pas à s'entretuer si elles se barraient à chacune la route. Alors c'est … Alors… c'est… pour ça… que… … Ha… Ha… Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive… pourquoi je tremble… ?... Hé… Chara… Sans rancune pour la dernière fois, hein ?... Hé… Q-qu'est-ce que tu fais ? T'approches pas ! » Je continue d'avancer d'un pas déterminé tandis qu'un énorme sourire se forme de plus en plus sur mon visage au fur et à mesure que nous avançons : le fin de ce couloir n'est plus très loin.

« J'ai… J'ai changé d'avis à propos de tout ça. C'est plus une bonne idée… T-tu devrais repartir Chara… Cet endroit est très bien comme il est ! … A-a-arrête avec cette tête flippante ! C'est pas drôle ! Ca tourne vraiment pas rond dans ta tête ! » M'arrêter ? Juste avant d'avoir pu voir Sans souffrir ? Allons Asriel, où est passé ta détermination ?~ Si toi tu n'as plus le courage de continuer, nous allons le faire pour toi Frisk et moi, pas vrai partenaire ? Oh mais pourquoi est-ce que tu pleures encore ? Ce sont… des larmes de joies n'est-ce pas ? Tu es aussi impatiente que moi de faire mordre la poussière à ce comédien, pas vrai ? Hahaha, c'est vrai que moi aussi j'ai du mal à contenir mon excitation~ Allez, l'heure est venue, nous allons bientôt nous retrouver face à face avec Sans. Prépare toi le comédien, c'est bientôt l'heure de la fermeture =).

* * *

Bonne rentrée à ceux qui sont concernés ! Personnellement ma rentrée c'est le 18 donc j'ai encore le temps :p


	13. Le combat final

**Chapitre 13) Le combat final**

Tu vois ce que je vois Frisk ? Là bas, au bout du couloir ? Ne serait-ce pas notre comédien préféré prêt à nous faire mordre la poussière ? Je me demande s'il sera plus coriace que les autres qui étaient vraiment pathétiques… tu en penses quoi partenaire ?~ Mouais, on devrait pas s'attendre à grand-chose, après tout, on parle de Sans pas vrai ? Le monstre le plus flemmard de l'Underground, et aussi celui qui ne possède qu'un seul point de vie. Haha, ça va être vite réglé cette histoire, je vais enfin pouvoir te rendre la monnaie de ta pièce le comédien. Allez vient Frisk, ne le faisons pas trop attendre.

« Salut. T'étais vraiment occupée huh ?... … Bon… J'ai une question pour toi : est-ce que tu penses que la pire des personnes puisse changer ? Que tout le monde peut être une bonne personne si elle essaie simplement ? Je resserre le manche du couteau entre mes mains avant d'avancer d'un pas. Heh heh heh… d'accord. Bon, j'ai une meilleure question : est-ce que tu veux passer un sale quart d'heure ? Parce que si tu fais encore ne serait-ce qu'un pas en avant, tu vas **vraiment** pas aimer ce qui va suivre. T'entends ça partenaire ? Il va le faire… il va finalement briser sa foutue promesse… tu ne trouves pas ça excitant ?~ Allez, avançons encore d'un pas Frisk. Welp… Désolé vieille dame… Voilà pourquoi je ne promets rien à personne. Ca y est, nous y sommes enfin, le combat tant attendu se lance. Belle journée là dehors… Les oiseaux chantent… Les fleurs s'épanouissent… En des jours comme ça, les gosses comme toi… **devraient brûler en enfer**.

-Non Sans je- ! » Le comédien manie l'âme de Frisk avant de faire jaillir des os du sol et d'invoquer une multitude de gaster Blaster par la suite qui ont rapidement raison de nous. Non mais… qu'est-ce que c'était que ça Frisk ?! T'as essayé de faire quoi là ?! Tu voulais le convaincre de t'épargner ou quoi ?!... Tu veux mener ce combat ?... Pff, j'ai une meilleure idée, laisse-moi prendre la relève.

« Hahaha… En des jours comme ça, les gens comme toi… je les extermine =). Avance toi Sans car il est temps pour toi de me montrer ta rage et ton ardeur et ceux à tes dépends, entre mes doigts couleur sang, ma soif de génocide jamais ne s'étanche. Ils sont tous morts dans d'atroce souffrance, où étais-tu quand ton frère n'avait plus aucune chance ? Alors vient tente de te rattraper, alors vient tente de m'assassiner~ J'observe l'œil gauche du squelette briller plus fort tandis qu'il fait apparaitre de nouvelles créatures pour me détruire. Je cours à travers la pièce pour éviter les rayons lasers avant de me ruer sur Sans sur lequel j'assimile un coup qu'il esquive simplement en se déportant du côté. Je fronce les sourcils dans sa direction.

-Quoi ? Tu crois que je vais rester planté là et tout me prendre ? » Lorsque je me concentre de nouveau sur ce qui se trouve devant moi, je remarque qu'un Blaster me fait face avec la gueule grande ouverte. Une nouvelle mort s'ajoute au compteur, et je ne peux m'empêcher de rire intérieurement. Tu ne trouves pas ça tordant Frisk ?~

« Nos prévisions indiquent une énorme anomalie dans le continuum espace-temps. Des lignes temporelles qui sautent à droite à gauche, qui s'arrêtent et commencent... Et puis tout d'un coup, tout s'arrête. Sans utilise maintenant des os de différentes tailles, formes et couleurs pour nous attaquer, mais nous arrivons à nous en sortir. De mon coté, je continue d'attaquer le squelette même si j'ai bien comprit qu'il compte esquiver n'importe qu'elle attaque. Heh heh heh… C'est ta faute, pas vrai ? » Oh ? Est-ce que tu t'adresses à moi Sansy ?~ Mais si tu veux savoir : oui, c'est entièrement de ma faute, c'est moi qui pousse Frisk à faire tout ça~ Bordel… Avec ça j'oublie presque de me concentrer sur le combat. Il faut que je reste concentrée pour pouvoir lui tenir tête, j'ai bien l'impression que je ne peux pas compter sur l'aide de ma partenaire pour ce combat hein… Nan, elle ne voudrait jamais faire de mal à son grand frère adoré n'est-ce pas ?~ Pff, pitoyable.

« Tu ne peux pas comprendre ce que ça fait. De savoir qu'un jour, sans crier gare… tout va être réinitialisé. Ces foutus gaster Blaster sont vraiment oppressants : ils ne peuvent pas tous apparaitre rapidement, tirer leur rayon laser puis disparaitre ? Non ça serait beaucoup trop simple hein… Ecoute. Ça fait longtemps que j'ai arrêté d'essayer de revenir. Et aller à la surface ne me botte plus vraiment non plus. Parce que même si on y arrive… on va juste se retrouver ici, sans aucun souvenir de tout ça, pas vrai ? » Tu commences vraiment à me taper sur le système à vouloir nous faire la morale. Je ne renoncerai pas, je veux t'anéantir de mes propres mains, je-… Putain mais Frisk tu pouvais pas esquiver ce rayon pour moi ?! Je vais pas supporter longtemps ce petit jeu du 'die and retry'… Quoi ? Reset ? Mais non partenaire, appuie plutôt sur Continuer, fait moi confiance, je m'occupe de tout~ Je vais le tuer… Je jure que je vais réussir à briser un à un les os de ce maudit squelette souriant.

« Pour être honnête… Ça me donne du mal de m'y mettre à fond. Ou est-ce que c'est juste une excuse nulle pour être feignant ? J'en sais rien. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'en voyant la suite… je peux plus me permettre de m'en foutre. Je m'arrête un instant dans le combat pour adresser un petit sourire à ce comédien.

-Ne retient pas tes coups, déferlent donc ta puissance, même si tu sais qu'au fond tu ne peux défier ma démence, pas vrai ?~ Tu voudrais me faire souffrir mais les dés sont truqués, car je suis maître du jeu et de ta destinée =). » Je l'observe froncer les sourcils avant qu'il ne m'empale dans une multitude d'os. Mhan, est-ce que je t'ai énervé Sans ?~ C'est exactement ce que je voulais, mais mes sauvegardes seront là pour me relever.

« Euh… cela dit… tu, euh, aimes vraiment agiter ce truc partout, hein ? … Ecoute-moi : Je sais que tu m'as pas répondu avant, mais... là-dedans, je le sens. Il y a un fond de bonne personne en toi. Le souvenir de quelqu'un qui, une fois, voulait faire les bonnes choses. Quelqu'un qui, dans un autre temps, aurait même été... un ami ? Allez, Frisk. Tu te souviens de moi ? S'il te plaît, si tu m'écoutes... oublions tout ça, d'acc' ? Pose juste ton arme, et... heh bien, ça rendra mon job beaucoup plus facile. L'amitié… c'est vraiment super, hein ? Arrêtons de nous battre… » Arrêter le combat ? Hahaha, même pas en-… Eh Frisk… Qu'est-ce que tu fais… pourquoi tu restes plantée là ?... Ne me dis pas que tu crois vraiment qu'il est sincère, il essaie juste de t'amadouer pour te tuer une fois de plus. Tu penses vraiment qu'il va te laisser t'en tirer si facilement ? Après avoir tué son petit frère et tous ses amis ? Sincèrement ?

*Sans vous épargne.

Hein ? Tu veux l'épargner ? Ne sois pas aussi stupide Frisk, c'est rien de plus qu'un stratagème stupide pour t'anéantir une nouvelle fois. Tu crois toujours qu'il te voit comme la gentille petite humaine qu'il a connu durant toutes ces timelines ? Qu'il pense réellement ce qu'il vient de dire et qu'en fin de compte tu es encore quelqu'un de bien ? Mais redescend donc de ton nuage partenaire, ici, c'est toujours 'tuer ou être tué', tu n'apprendras donc jamais rien pas vrai ?… Pourquoi tu t'avances vers le bouton Mercy ?... Ne me regarde pas comme ça ! Et arrête de pleurer !... … Hahaha, tu veux quand même l'épargner malgré mes mises en gardes n'est-ce pas ? Soit. Vas-y. Je te laisse les rennes Frisk. Oui oui, ne me remercie pas, après tout, tu es ma partenaire pas vrai ?~

*Tu épargnes Sans.

« ... Tu m'épargnes ? Enfin. Gamine. L'amie. Je sais comment ça doit être dur... de faire ce choix. De revenir sur tout ce que tu as accompli. Je veux que tu saches... que ça ne sera pas en vain. ... Viens là, copine. » Je reste spectatrice de cette scène et observe Sans ouvrir ses bras vers Frisk qui n'attend pas plus longtemps pour lâcher le couteau qui tombe à terre. La jeune fille ne tarde pas à imiter le squelette avant de se ruer sur lui pour finalement finir dans ses bras. Elle se tient fermement à la veste de ce comédien tout en pleurant et en lui murmurant qu'elle est désolée. Je fais rouler mes yeux avant de m'approcher de ma partenaire pour lui murmurer « Il ne t'écoute pas. Il va te tuer. Tu dois le tuer en premier si tu veux survivre. » Cependant, Frisk m'ignore royalement et continue de se laisser dorloter par Sans qui lui caresse doucement le dos. Je finis par remarquer que l'œil magique du squelette refait soudainement son apparition, mais ma partenaire ne peut pas le voir puisqu'elle est collée contre la cage thoracique du squelette. Ce dernier pose son œil sur le corps de Frisk, et en une fraction de seconde, une multitude d'os jaillisse du sol pour venir transpercer le corps de l'humaine. Le comédien relâche ma partenaire avant de reculer un peu et de remettre ses mains dans ses poches tout en lui souriant. Je ne peux m'empêcher de rire aux éclats face à la détresse de Frisk qui n'a pas l'air de réellement comprendre la situation. Elle continue de contempler Sans, les larmes aux yeux, ne comprenant pas pourquoi est-ce qu'il a fait ça malgré ce qu'elle lui a dit. C'est vraiment adorable~ Mais je t'avais dit qu'il ne t'écoutait pas, il était trop occupé à te maintenir contre lui pour être sûr que son attaque ne louperai pas : tu es si naïve Frisk, ça en serait presque mignon. Quoiqu'il en soit, l'âme de la jeune fille explose enfin avant de renvoyer nos subconscients devant l'écran de sélection 'Continuer' et 'Reset'. J'observe ma partenaire qui reste à terre, fixant désespérément le sol, ne sachant plus quoi faire pour arrêter ce massacre. Mais ce que tu ne sais pas, c'est que tu ne peux rien y faire. Je vais reprendre les choses en mains, et je refuse de te laisser intervenir cette fois =).

« Geeettttttt dunked on ! Si nous sommes vraiment amis… tu ne reviendras pas. »


	14. Confrontation

**Chapitre 14) Confrontation**

Oui je sais Frisk, tu aimerais pouvoir appuyer sur le bouton Reset, mais désormais c'est moi qui suis aux commandes, et tu connais le plus drôle dans l'histoire ? C'est que c'est ton corps qui continue de se présenter devant Sans qui t'accuse de tous ces crimes. Physiquement, c'est toi qui tiens ce couteau couvert du sang des amis et de la famille de ce comédien. Rien ne se passera plus jamais comme avant désormais, puisqu'il est au courant de l'existence des reset et qu'il se souvient de chaque timeline, il ne te fera plus jamais confiance tu ne trouves pas ça hilarant ?~ Enfin bref, laisse moi me concentrer sur le combat maintenant.

« Ouaip, ça valait le coup d'essayer. On dirait que tu aimes faire les choses à la dure, hein ? Je me contente de froncer les sourcils et de faire grincer mes dents. Woah, t'as l'air VRAIMENT énervé... Heheheh... Est-ce que je t'ai eu ? Bah, si tu es revenue de toute façon... je suppose que ça veut dire qu'on a jamais vraiment ÉTÉ amis, hein ? Le squelette reprend ses attaques que je parviens à éviter plus ou moins rapidement : je commence enfin à retenir et à anticiper ses attaques. C'est étrange, mais avant tout ça, j'espérais que nous puissions être amis. J'ai toujours pensé que l'anomalie faisait ça parce qu'elle n'était pas contente. Et que lorsqu'elle aurait eu ce qu'elle voulait, elle arrêterait tout cela. Et peut être que tout ce qu'elle voulait était... Je sais pas. De la bonne bouffe, de mauvaises blagues, des amis sympas… Mais c'est ridicule pas vrai ? Ouais, t'es le genre de personne qui ne sera JAMAIS heureuse. Tu continueras à détruire des lignes temporelles, encore et encore, jusqu'à… Eh bien. Hey. Crois-moi gamine. Un jour… faut savoir S'ARRÊTER. Et ce jour c'est AUJOURD'HUI. » Malgré le fait que ça soit moi qui contrôle le corps de Frisk, cette dernière est toujours présente, et les paroles de Sans ont l'air de la faire longuement réfléchir. Je ne sais pas comment ni pourquoi, mais j'ai l'impression que son état a des répercutions sur moi, et cela suffit à perturber ma concentration pour me faire mourir une fois de plus. Bon, écoute partenaire, on va jamais s'en sortir si tu commences à avoir des remords puisque de toute façon, c'est trop tard pour ça.

« Tu vois… Tout cet affrontement me fatigue vraiment. Et si tu continues de me pousser à bout… Je serai obligé d'utiliser mon attaque spéciale. Je penche la tête du côté en signe d'incompréhension : ce flemmard possède réellement une attaque spéciale ? Ouais, mon attaque spéciale. Ça te dit rien ? Bien, prépare-toi. Car après ma prochaine action, je vais l'utiliser. Donc si tu n'as pas envie de la voir, ça serait bien de mourir maintenant. » J'ai à peine le temps d'assimiler ce que le squelette vient de me dire qu'il recommence déjà à manier mon âme pour m'envoyer cogner dans chaque recoin de la pièce tout en faisant jaillir des os sur moi. Je parviens non sans mal à survivre face à ces attaques avant de me retrouver à traverser le couloir de long en large tout en devant esquiver une multitude d'os sur mon chemin. Une fois arrivée au bout, Sans essaie une nouvelle fois de m'empaler dans des os que je parviens à éviter sans problème. En y faisant plus attention, je remarque que quelques gouttes de sueur sont désormais visible sur le crane de ce comédien, et cette vision me redonne peu à peu le sourire. Alors Sans ? On fatigue déjà ? Si c'est en enfer que tu voulais m'envoyer, regarde donc un peu mieux autour de toi car nous y sommes pour l'éternité~ Tu penses peut-être que je vais m'arrêter si tu restes patient, mais je vais t'avoir avec ma détermination. Après un petit moment passé à esquiver ses foutus os, le squelette fait apparaître une multitude de Blaster qui se placent rapidement en rond autour de moi avant de tirer leurs rayons lasers. Je n'ai d'autre choix que de courir en cercle pour éviter les lasers, et au final, Sans manipule mon âme pour envoyer mon corps cogner dans chaque recoin tandis que mes points de vies descendent à 1. Il me repose ensuite doucement au sol, et je ne tarde pas à me remettre debout pour lui offrir un chaleureux sourire.

« Huff… Pfff… Très bien. On y est. C'est l'heure de mon attaque spéciale. T'es prête ? Qui ne tente rien… Je reste sur mes gardes tout en zieutant un peu partout autour de moi, déjà prête à esquiver ou contre-attaquer… mais rien ne se passe. Je repose mon regard sur le comédien. Ouaip. C'est ça. C'est littéralement rien. Et ça va être rien d'autre, non plus. Heh heh heh... T'as compris ? Je sais que je peux pas te battre. A un de tes tours... tu vas juste me tuer. Donc, euh. J'ai décidé... que ça sera PAS ton tour. Jamais. Je vais juste garder MON tour jusqu'à ce que t'abandonnes. Même si ça veut dire qu'on va devoir rester ici jusqu'a la fin des temps. Compris ? Il ricane tandis que j'écarquille les yeux. Tu vas t'ennuyer ici. Si tu t'ennuies pas déjà j'veux dire. Et ensuite, tu vas finalement _quitter_. » Quoi ? Sérieusement ? Tu comptes attendre ici éternellement ? Il est en hors de question ! Je fonce droit sur Sans, prête à lui assimiler le coup final, mais à chaque fois que je m'approche trop prêt de lui, son œil magique clignote un instant avant de me renvoyer à ma position initiale. Je resserre encore un peu plus ma main sur le manche du couteau tout en continuant de foncer sur lui… mais je ne parviens pas à le toucher. Lorsque je l'entends rire à nouveau, je ne peux m'empêcher de le dévisager avec un regard meurtrier tandis qu'en moi, je sens que Frisk est soulagée par la tournure des évènements. Pff, j'imagine que t'es contente de savoir qu'il croit en toi jusqu'au bout hein ? Il pense que tu vas reset et que nous allons juste oublier tout ça et faire une croix dessus, pas vrai ? Mais le seul problème, c'est que c'est _moi_ qui décide partenaire =).

« Je te connais. T'es, euh, très déterminée, n'est-ce pas ? T'abandonnes jamais, même si il y a, euh... absolument AUCUN intérêt de persévérer. Si je peux rendre ça clair. Quoi qu'il arrive, tu continues encore. Pas parce que tu veux faire le bien ou le mal... juste parce que tu crois que tu peux. Et parce que tu "peux" ... ... tu "dois" le faire. Mais maintenant, tu as atteint la fin. Il ne reste plus rien pour toi maintenant. Donc, euh, d'après mon opinion personnelle... la chose la plus "déterminée" que tu puisses faire ici ? C'est de, euh, complètement abandonner. Et... Je vois bien qu'il lutte tant bien que mal contre la fatigue qui le gagne petit à petit, et il ne peut s'empêcher de laisser s'échapper un bâillement qui me redonne le sourire. …faire littéralement n'importe quoi d'autre. » Ok… Je pense que j'ai compris…Pour une fois que tes beaux discours m'inspirent Sans~ En fait, depuis tout à l'heure, puisque je me rue sur toi, ça te maintient éveillé, n'est-ce pas ? La seule chose que veut ce flemmard, c'est tout arrêter et retrouver son quotidien ennuyeux. Je ne suis pas certaine de ce que j'avance, mais si je m'immobile complètement pendant une certaine durée, est-ce que cet idiot souriant va s'endormir ?... Hm… T'en pense quoi Frisk ? Hein ? Non je n'ai pas supporté tout ça pour finalement abandonner voyons. Hm ? Mais je m'en fou de ce que Sans me demande ! Lui il ne m'a pas aidé lorsque je lui ai demandé de m'aider ce jour là !... Enfin peu importe… Ça ne te regarde pas… Je décide maintenant de m'asseoir à même le sol et de croiser mes bras contre ma poitrine. Je fais mine de me désintéresser de ce fichu squelette qui continue de m'observer longuement. Après un instant, je remarque que ses yeux se closent de plus en plus, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme enfin entièrement. Un sourire sadique se dessine aussitôt sur mes lèvres pendant que je me remets lentement debout. Je cours ensuite de toutes mes forces vers Sans, mais ce dernier rouvre les yeux au dernier moment et se déporte mollement du côté.

« Heh, tu croyais vraiment que tu pourrais- Je me retourne rapidement vers lui et je réussis enfin à entailler son corps qui déverse maintenant un liquide rouge. Le squelette pose sa main contre la coupure puis ferme les yeux. ... ... ... Bon... Je suppose que c'est fini, hein ? ... Juste... dis pas que je t'ai pas prévenu. Il se relève difficilement avant de s'éloigner un peu de nous. Ce spectacle me fait doucement rire de l'intérieur, mais on ne peut pas en dire autant de ma partenaire. Bon… je vais chez Grillby… … Papyrus… tu veux quelque chose ?... » Ca y est. Enfin. Le corps de Sans se désintègre sous mes yeux tandis que son âme ne tarde pas à exploser, et mon L.O.V.E monte à 20 grâce à lui. Ok, c'est bon Frisk, je te laisse de nouveau les commandes~ Oh ? Mais relève-toi partenaire, pourquoi tu pleures encore ? Hm ? Mais il n'a eu que ce qu'il méritait~ Bon, j'en conclue que tu me laisses continuer encore un peu ? De toute façon, il ne reste plus personne à part le roi et son fils pas vrai ? Bon allez, je veux bien le faire, mais seulement pour te laisser le temps de te remettre de la mort de ton grand frère chéri =).

J'arrive donc au niveau de la salle du trône, et je ne tarde pas à engager immédiatement le combat contre Asgore que j'élimine aisément en un seul coup. Il finit à genoux, puis soudainement, une multitude de graines viennent l'entourer pour lui donner le coup de grâce. Son âme se fait également anéantir de la même manière, et Flowey ne tarde pas à apparaître devant moi.

« Tu vois ? Je suis pas un traître ! Je jouais seulement la comédie tu vois ? J'attendais juste de le tuer pour toi ! Après tout, c'est moi ton meilleur ami ! Je suis utile, je peux t'aider ! Je te jure que je resterai pas sur ton chemin ! Je… Je peux t'aider… Je peux… Je peux… J'observe la fleur transformer son visage en celui d'Asriel, et celui-ci ne tarde pas à pleurer. Pitié… Ne me tue pas… » Je lui offre mon plus beau visage effrayant qu'il aime tant avant de lui assimiler un coup, puis deux, puis trois, puis quatre, puis huit. Je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi vivante… aussi puissante… J'ai enfin du pouvoir sur ce monde ingrat. Autour de moi, la salle s'assombrit, puis je ne tarde pas à me retrouver face à face avec Frisk, sans rien d'autre dans les environs. Je penche la tête du côté tout en lui souriant joyeusement tandis qu'elle continue de sécher ses larmes avant de poser son regard sur moi.

« C'est fini Chara… Tu as eu ce que tu voulais… Maintenant… Je vais reset…

-Mais Frisk, nous venons à peine de commencer : il reste l'humanité =). »


	15. Retrouvaille (Chapitre Final)

**Chapitre 15) Retrouvaille**

J'observe ma partenaire qui reste muette et qui semble réfléchir à ma proposition. De toute façon, même si elle ne souhaite pas s'attaquer à l'humanité, je n'attends nullement sa permission. J'ai assez de pouvoir en ma possession pour agir à ma guise à présent, et je ne compte pas renoncer à mes plans. J'ai bien attendu une dizaine d'années pour avoir ma revanche sur ces foutus monstres, et maintenant que j'ai assez de L.O.V.E, je peux accomplir n'importe quoi.

« Je ne comprends pas… Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu tiens autant à tuer tout le monde… Tous les monstres étaient gentils avec moi… Bon, il y en a certain comme Undyne qui voulait me capturer puisque c'était sa mission, mais elle s'est vite rendu compte que je n'étais pas une menace lorsque je lui suis venu en aide… Ou peut-être parce que Sans l'avait mise en garde puisqu'il devait me protéger… J'en sais rien… Quoiqu'il en soit, aucun d'entre eux ne méritait ça, et encore moins San-

-La ferme ! Tu ne sais pas ce que j'ai vécu ! Ce qu'ils m'ont fait subir ! Ce _qu'il_ m'a fait subir ! Si toi tu as eu de la chance parce que Toriel a fait promettre à ce comédien de veiller sur toi, je suis bien contente pour toi, mais moi je n'ai pas eu cette chance ok ?! Sans s'est joué de moi, d'accord ?! J'étais… … J'étais amoureuse de lui… Mais… Mais il m'a laissé mourir à petit feu entre les mains de son père ! Je l'ai appelé à l'aide, mais il m'ignorait ! Il ne voulait pas être impliqué là dedans ! La rage qui s'accumule en moi est représentée par une sombre aura noire qui entour l'intégralité de mon corps tandis que je resserre mes mains sur le manche du couteau. … Je croyais en un meilleur avenir ici-bas, dans l'Underground, auprès de tous ces monstres. Mais ils m'ont trahit… Ils m'ont mentit… J'ai… J'ai toujours été seule de toute façon… » Je renifle à plusieurs reprises avant de baisser la tête pour cacher mes larmes à Frisk. C'est vrai… J'ai toujours été seule, et je m'en suis toujours sortis par moi-même… Le résultat n'était pas forcément au rendez-vous, mais au moins j'étais sûre de ne pas être déçue par moi-même puisque j'étais certaine de me donner en maximum dans ce que j'entreprenais. A la surface, j'étais attentivement à ce que me disaient mes parents et je ne faisais confiance à personne, pas même en ceux qui vouaient un culte aux monstres de l'Underground. Je pense que ma plus grande erreur sous terre a été de me livrer beaucoup trop rapidement et facilement. Je ne me rendais pas compte de la menace… Je ne me rendais pas compte à qu'elle point je pouvais être précieuse à cause de la rareté de mon âme… Et cette inattention m'a coûté la vie… Soudainement, je sens le corps de Frisk entrer en collision avec le mien, et la jeune fille ne tarde pas à me prendre dans ses bras tandis que je vois le bouton Mercy apparaître au-dessus d'elle.

« Tu n'es pas seule… Plus maintenant… Je suis là, et… je peux t'aider à tout arranger. Si tu me laisses reset, je pourrai t'intégrer auprès des autres maintenant que je suis au courant de ton existence… Je ne savais pas que tu souffrais autant Chara… J'écarquille les yeux tandis que je fixe ce maudit bouton. Je pourrai profiter de cet instant pour attaquer Frisk, mais mon corps refuse de bouger.

-Pourquoi… Pourquoi est-ce que… tu t'obstines à être si gentille avec tout le monde… même avec moi… même après tout ce que j'ai fait… Je l'entends rire doucement.

-Un jour, un bon ami à moi m'a dit 'Prends soin de toi, parce que quelqu'un tient beaucoup à toi.', et je ne m'en étais pas rendue compte jusqu'à ce qu'il me le dise, alors… j'imagine que ça doit être pareil pour beaucoup d'entre nous, tu ne crois pas ? Nous devons nous efforcer de suivre la meilleure route possible, de faire les meilleurs choix possibles pour ne pas décevoir ceux qui croient en nous.

-… Je comprends pas… Je comprends pas !... Je comprends vraiment pas… » Je continue de fixer ce foutu bouton Mercy pendant que les paroles de Frisk raisonne dans ma tête. Faire les bons choix ? Suivre la bonne route ? Ça n'a aucun sens… Personne ne jugera les actions que tu as menées, mis à part ce squelette souriant… Alors pourquoi s'efforcer d'être ami avec tout le monde ? Pourquoi faire en sorte que tout le monde t'aime ? Pourquoi… Subitement, je sens une main attraper la mienne et reprendre délicatement mon couteau. Lorsque que je baisse doucement les yeux, mon regard croise celui d'Asriel.

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu ressens autant de haine envers l'humanité… Et je ne pense pas que 'tuer ou être tué' soit la meilleure des choses à suivre. Il me sourit joyeusement. Tu es fatiguée Chara, tu devrais réfléchir à tout ça une dernière fois… Donc… je voudrais que tu saches que… nous sommes tous là pour toi. » Mes pupilles tremblent légèrement tandis que les paroles de mon meilleur ami cogne dans ma tête, et en y faisant plus attention, je les vois tous apparaître autour de moi un par un : Maman… Papa… Papyrus… Undyne… Mettaton… Alphys… Sans… Ils sont tous là, en train de me sourire tristement tandis qu'un texte apparaît sous mes yeux.

*Tout le monde est venu.

Les larmes montent toutes seules à mes yeux, et elles n'attendent pas pour ruisseler sur mes joues. Je sens Frisk me serrer encore un peu plus dans ses bras tandis que je les observe tous partir les uns après les autres. Le dernier à partir c'est Sans, et mon âme semble se déchirer lorsque je le vois articuler « Je suis désolé » avant de disparaître comme les autres. Les émotions qui me submergent sont beaucoup trop grandes, et je ne tarde pas à placer ma tête dans le cou de Frisk avant de pleurer de plus belle.

« Je suis… désolée… Je… je vais te laisser reset et… et avoir ton happy ending… … Non… _Nous_ allons reset ensemble partenaire… La jeune fille se redresse avant de me sourire joyeusement, et je ne tarde pas à lui rendre un sourire sincère en retour.

-Je ne vais pas te laisser tomber Chara, je ferai en sorte de te trouver une place parmi nous ! Je suis sûre que c'est possible ! Je ris un peu tout en séchant mes larmes.

-Nan… J'ai causé assez de problème comme ça… Je dois simplement disparaître maintenant… Et puis… je ne pense pas que je sois très bien accueillie après ce que j'ai fait… Je me gratte nerveusement l'arrière du crâne en signe de malaise.

-Le seul qui s'en souviendra c'est Sans, et je suis sûr qu'il comprendra ! Il est plus intelligent qu'il en a l'air tu sais ? Je pouffe tandis que des images du squelette habillé en scientifique refont surface dans ma tête.

-Oui… je sais… mais… non. Ce sont tes amis Frisk à présent. C'est ton aventure, pas la mienne. » Je lui souris une dernière fois avant de reculer de quelques pas. Ma partenaire garde un regard attristé sur moi tandis que je fais apparaître le bouton reset devant moi, et cette fois-ci, une aura lumineuse vient entourer mon corps. J'imagine qu'Asriel a raison… Après tout ce temps à errer sous forme fantomatique, je dois certainement être fatiguée, et il est temps pour moi de retrouver un repos éternel.

« Chara… Je… J'offre un ultime sourire à l'humaine.

-Ne pleure pas Frisk, crois moi, c'est beaucoup mieux ainsi… et… tu n'oublieras pas de saluer Sans de ma part, n'est-ce pas ? Même si maintenant il doit certainement avoir un os contre moi, pas vrai ? Elle rit doucement.

-Je n'y manquerai pas… Prends soin de toi de l'autre côté… » J'hoche doucement la tête à plusieurs reprises pendant que je baisse les yeux vers le bouton reset. Je ne garderai en tête que les bons souvenirs que j'ai partagé avec eux de mon vivant… et aussi cette conversation que j'ai pu avoir avec Frisk. Cette humaine a vraiment quelque chose de spéciale, en plus de posséder l'âme de la détermination… quelque chose qui réussirai à raisonner le plus mégalomaniaque d'entre nous. Hm… Je suis désolée pour ce que je t'ai fait subir… Je t'ai forcée à assassiner tes amis pour ma petite vengeance personnelle… J'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas trop, hein Frisk ? Mais de toute façon je ne m'en fait pas trop pour ce qui te concerne, c'est surtout avec Sans que ça va être compliqué… Enfin bon, je m'en fiche pas mal puisque de toute façon je ne le verrai plus jamais puisque je vais enfin regagner le monde des morts…

Après ces longues minutes d'attentes, j'approche doucement ma main du bouton reset. Un énorme flash blanc prend possession de la pièce tandis que je ferme doucement les yeux pendant que quelques larmes ruissellent sur mes joues.

* * *

Et voilà, toute bonne chose à une fin n'est-ce pas ? En tout cas merci pour tous vos commentaires qui m'ont tous bien fait plaisir !

Je vous souhaite à tous et à toute une bonne continuation !

PS : Si certains ou certaines d'entre vous souhaite me proposer quelques 'synopsis' ou quelques idées pour des futures histoires, je suis preneuses ^u^


End file.
